The Rush
by UndefinedBrothers
Summary: Carlos is there when James moves to town, and it forces all of the boys to confront the reality of their lives. Slash and rated for mature content!
1. Chapter 1

The Rush

_This story is a re-write of a story I had written that held the same title. While the premise of the story will be similar, the actual story itself with be vastly different. I am dedicating this to my best friend, and writing partner Pier! Enjoy!_

Chapter One

November in the small community of Shakopee, Minnesota was the most beautiful time of the year. The air was warm, with the faintest trace of bitter cold. Parks were filled with families, and friends, who wanted to enjoy the picturesque setting before the timely arrival of the brutal winters. The freshly fallen leaves, brown and orange, were raked into neat little piles where children jumped freely without a car in the world. The last remnants of autumn could be smelled in the air, along with the scent of freshly baked Pumpkin pies that came from Joe's Bakery in the town square. It was around the Thanksgiving holiday that the community really pulled together to remind each other of all the things they had to be thankful for.

This holiday spirit was truly alive on Wayfair Lane, the last cul-de-sac in the city. Six large homes stood proudly on either side of the paved road, and the largest sat at the end of the lane like the crowing jewel of beautiful suburbia. Though the homes were all styled differently, there seemed to be a sort of mystical cohesion about them. It was as though they were all made to be in that exact place and time. At the end of the road was the manor that belonged to Rose Standford, and directly to the left was a large home belonging to Alfredo and Sylvia Garcia.

The Garcia home wasn't as large as the Standford Manor, but it was every bit as grand. The home, styled in the most stunning Mediterranean was elegant, but also as inviting and warm as the people who lived there. Alfredo Garcia had designed the house, himself, to be the beautiful home that he had always dreamed of as a boy. It was tall, sprawling, and displayed a trace amount of opulence. And in every room was a crucifix, showing all who visited that pious, devout people lived there.

Alfredo, a Police officer by trade, married the love of his life, Sylvia, twenty years ago and after she established her own business as a technology specialist, she gave birth to their most prized son Carlos Roberto Garcia. He was kind, sweet and innocent, a friend to all he met and never with a single mean thought in his head. Carlos was not very tall, standing only 5'6, but everyone who met him agreed that he had the most stunning brown eyes and the cutest smile.

Carlos Garcia was 15 years old, and a sophomore at Greeley Academy with his best friends Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight, both of whom lived on Wayfair Lane in homes not to far from his own. Kendall and Carlos had been friends since birth, and when Logan moved to the lane at age 9 they were quick to invite him into their little fold without any jealousy or tension. The boys were quite inseparable and unique to the group in their own way. But like the most picturesque, and beautiful settings, the little suburbia had it's big secrets. Little did they know, that all their dirty laundry was about to be hung to dry in the fresh autumn air.

"Carlos, my dear." Sylvia called from the bottom of the marble staircase, "Can you come downstairs please?"

"Coming, Mami!" Carlos called back, and Sylvia laughed as she heard her bouncy son jump off his bed and run down the hallway and down the staircase.

"Calm down, my son." Sylvia chuckled, kissing her son on the cheek, "If you aren't careful you'll get hurt!"

"I'm alright, Mami!" Carlos grinned, innocently, "What did you need?"

"Mrs. Standford called me and told me that her grandson will be moving into her home today." Sylvia replied, "He is moving from Chicago, but he is fifteen like you and your friends. I thought you might go say hi to him."

"Aw, do I have to?" Carlos whined, "What if he is weird, or doesn't like me."

"Don't whine." Sylvia scolded gently, "Go say hello to him, and make him feel welcome. Maybe you could invite him over here to hang with the fellas."

"Mom, nobody talks like that." Carlos deadpanned, before breaking into a huge smile, "Alright, I'll go get to know him."

"That's my boy." Sylvia patted his head, "Don't be too long because I am making supper for you and the boys. Your father and I will be out very late tonight, but remember it's a school night!"

"Sure." Carlos smiled, as he turned for the door.

Once on his porch, Carlos noted an odd chill in the air and wondered if he should have put on a hoodie or a jacket. With a careless shrug, Carlos began the jaunt down his driveway so that he could make his way to the Standford Manor. Once on the road, Carlos looked over at Logan Mitchell's house, and wondered if Logan might want to join him in greeting this new boy. Of course, Logan didn't appear to be home so Carlos continued walking toward the Standford Manor, whistling to himself as he walked. His usual air of supreme bliss carried him as he walked, and minutes later he was standing on the porch of the manor.

"I'm coming." a high-pitched female trilled from inside the house after Carlos rang the doorbell.

"Hi!" Carlos bounced when the door opened, revealing a tall, older woman with bright hazel eyes and bleached blonde hair. Carlos recognized her to be Rose Standford.

"Carlos, darling." Rose smiled politely, "Won't you come inside?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Standford." Carlos smiled back, accepting her offer.

He stepped into the grand foyer of home, and gasped. It had been his first time in the house, and he was taken away by the elegance of it all. Directly in front of him was a grand, stately staircase that winded up to the second floor. The walls were paneled, dark, and the hallways lead on forever. The floors were an elegant Italian marble. Carlos had seen opulence before, but this home was on such a grand scale that it put them all to shame.

"Carlos?" Rose chirped, "Are you alright?"

"Of course." Carlos giggled, "Your home is so beautiful."

"Thank you." Rose laughed, "My husband had fine taste, but I find it to be a rather large home for just one woman."

"Is that why your grandson has come to live with you?" Carlos inquired innocently.

"I'm afraid not." Rose replied, causing a dark look to cast over her cheerful expression, and Carlos knew to not ask anymore questions.

"I didn't mean to pry." Carlos hastened to apologize, "My mother told me..."

"It's quite alright, dear." Rose smiled once again, "Yes, my grandson James has come to live with me and I thought that maybe you could show him around. He will be going to Greeley Academy with you, and I thought it might be nice for him to have friends."

"Sounds great!" Carlos bounced, "Is he here?"

"He is around here somewhere." Rose replied, "You're welcome to look through-out the house for him, though I would check out by the pool. Be warned, he can be sort of cantankerous."

"I'll keep that in mind." Carlos chucked, bypassing Rose and heading for the set of doors that lead out to a large patio.

Once again, Carlos' breath was taken away. The estate was absolutely stunning. The tall columned veranda, made of white marble, lead to a flat area with an enormous blue pool. Beyond that was another set of stairs that lead to the most beautiful flower garden that Carlos had ever seen. He had hoped that Rose would let him come back and observe it sometime later but, in the meantime, he needed to find James.

Suddenly, an acrid smell and a loud cough broke Carlos of his thoughts and his attention was directed to behind what appeared to be the pool house. With his curiosity taking over, Carlos followed the paved path to the building to investigate this most odd situation. As he drew closer and closer, the smell grew stronger and Carlos recognized it to be the smell of cigarettes. He didn't smoke, but sometimes Kendall did and it always made him feel queasy.

"You know that smoking is really bad for you." Carlos pointed out upon reaching the source of the smell.

"Thank you Catherine Obvious." a tall boy turned to him and sneered.

He had the same hazel eyes as Rose, but his hair was dark and shaggy. Carlos surmised that this boy was James since he looked to be around the same age as Carlos, and had a horrible attitude. Carlos couldn't help but notice that James' muscles were very well defined.

"Don't you mean Captain Obvious?" Carlos corrected.

"What?" James snapped.

"The expression is Captain Obvious." Carlos laughed, "You said Catherine. Who would Catherine be?"

"Whatever." James rolled his eyes, "Who are you, and what do you want? Did the warden send you?"

"You mean Rose?" Carlos asked innocently, "Yeah, she wanted me to meet you. I'm Carlos and I live in this neighborhood."

"Fascinating." James rolled his eyes, "I'm James Diamond, and I don't want to live here!"

"Why not?" Carlos was incredulous, "This house is amazing!"

"My mother's townhouse in Chicago was ten times better." James replied, "This is nothing compared to that."

"I think you're going to like it here." Carlos shrugged, "Anyways, do you want to come over?"

"You're inviting me to come over?" James raised an eyebrow, "You don't know me, and I don't know you. Why would I accept an invitation to 'come over'?"

"My parents are leaving, and my friends are coming over." Carlos smiled widely, "It might be fun to make some friends if you're going to be here for awhile."

"Why not!" James threw his hands in the air, "Anything is better than being here."

"Let's go tell Rose then." Carlos grinned and began making his way toward the house again.

James followed, but seemed rather hesitant. Carlos decided not to take it personally, and five minutes later they were walking back to the Garcia house. The walk back was silent, and Carlos tried to read James to determine what kind of guy he was. Despite being distant, Carlos decided James wasn't too bad. He had to admit, after seeing James' coldness, he was kind of worried that James would be rude to his Mami.

"I guess I'll find out." Carlos thought to himself as he opened the front door of his house.

"Carlos, is that you?" Sylvia called from the living room, "Dinner is ready, and I will be leaving soon."

"James is with me." Carlos called back, "He is Rose' grandson."

"Hold on." Sylvia responded, "I want to meet him."

Seconds later she was walking out of the living room, and into the hallway, with a large smile on her face and her hand extended to James who, to Carlos surprise, took it and smiled graciously.

"Mrs. Garcia." he smiled, "It's such a pleasure to meet you. Your home is absolutely stunning."

"Thank you." Mrs. Garcia blushed, "It's not much compared to the Manor, though."

"It's much better!" James insisted, "It's more like a home, and less like a museum."

"You're so charming!" Sylvia laughed, "Why don't you boys go to the dining room. I'm going to get going and let you boys have a fun night!"

"Thank you, Mami." Carlos kissed his mothers cheek, "I love you!"

"I love you too, baby!" Sylvia kissed him back, "Behave yourselves!"

Without another word, she was gone. James turned to Carlos, and gave a dazzling smile which Carlos found unnerving. Silently, he lead James to the dining room and they took seats around a long, hand-carved table that looked like it cost quite a bit of money. James leaned back in his chair, and observed Carlos for a minute.

"So you and your Mom seem tight." he pointed out, "It must be nice."

"Aren't you and your mom close?" Carlos inquired, hoping he wasn't prying too much.

"I guess you could say she doesn't really see eye to eye with me." James smirked, "That's why she has sent me off to suburban jail."

"It's really not so bad here." Carlos smiled, "Everyone is really friendly, and there is a lot to do in town."

"In Chicago," James began arrogantly, "I lived in a townhouse that was ten stories tall. I went to one of the best high schools in America, and I had a chauffeur and a limousine. I also had access to my Mom's bank accounts, but that has certainly stopped. This place has none of the great shopping, or refined culture that I love about Chicago."

"I guess when you put it that way..." Carlos trailed off, hanging his head.

"I didn't mean it like that." James replied quickly, upon realizing he had offended Carlos, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, it's just that this is a huge adjustment for me."

"It's okay." Carlos grinned, "I understand."

Before James could reply, the door opened and the footsteps of two people could be heard. James looked nervous, but Carlos knew that it was just Kendall and Logan. Sure enough, the dining room door opened, and Logan stepped in with his usual crooked grin. Carlos rose to greet him, and James noticed that the two boys seemed unusually close. Then Kendall stepped inside, and James froze.

Kendall Knight was 5'11, thin, paper white flawless,skin, and emerald green eyes. His blonde hair was long and flowed to his chin. James saw him, and his heart stopped for a minute. Kendall looked at him, and smiled, his ruby red lips parting and displaying beautiful white teeth. James felt himself become dazzled as the smile grew. This boy was so beautiful that he was almost alien.

"Who is that?" Logan asked, breaking the silence.

"That is Mrs. Standford's grandson." Carlos replied, "James Diamond, this is Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight."

"Hi, James." Kendall smiled, his green eyes sparkling, "It's great to meet you."

"You too." James replied absently.

"Whatever your mom made smells awesome!" Logan grinned, "I am so starving! I just spent all afternoon at the library working on the musical."

"Musical?" James was alert at the word, "What musical? Where? Can I audition?"

"Calm down." Carlos laughed, "Logan has been put in charge of the musicals at our high school, and he has won a ton of awards because they are so amazing. He writes them himself!"

"Yeah, they're getting to be a pretty big deal." Logan spoke up, "I'm kind of proud of them."

"Well, I'd love to audition if I can." James announced, "I was in professional theater back in Chicago."

"You're from Chicago?" Kendall repeated, "That's so cool. I love the Blackhawks!" 

"You like hockey? James asked, "I was on the little league for awhile, but I haven't played in forever."

"I'm the varsity captain at school." Kendall smiled.

"The Wild have already asked about him." Carlos added, "He is really good."

"I'll have to take you to the rink sometime." Kendall grinned at James.

"I'd like that." James blushed.

The meal which Sylvia had prepared, Empanadas and Patacones, was mostly eaten in silence after which the boys rose from their seats and Carlos suggested that they continue hanging out in his room, leaving the dishes for the cleaning lady who would be stopping by later than evening. James felt rather awkward, but followed Kendall, Logan, and Carlos as they walked up the staircase that lead to the second floor of the house.

"Wait, do you have a bathroom I can use?" James announced suddenly.

"Sure, it's down the hall." Carlos replied as the three boys walked into his bedroom.

James watched as they closed the door, and then ran for the fore-mentioned bathroom. Once safely inside, he peeled off his shirt which he just noticed was nearly soaking with sweat. His thin, shaking hand locked the door and he turned on the cold water to splash on his face. His nerves were racing as he lifted the lid, and seat, of the toilet.

"The dinner was delicious." James whispered, pinching skin on his stomach, "I'm afraid you just have to go."

With his fingers firmly crammed in his throat, James emptied the contents of the dinner into the toilet. His stomach lurched, his eyes watered, and his cheeked were flushed as the food poured from his mouth into the toilet water. His hair was a mess, but he continued the same motion until his stomach was completely empty, and he was dry-heaving. He stood up, and washed his hands first. Then, he wiped off his face and eyes. Finally, James looked around for some mouth wash to get rid of the putrid smell of vomit. It was odd to use other people's toiletries, but he felt he had no other choice. It took only minutes, but James returned to his usual handsome self and was on his way to Carlos' bedroom.

Just outside the door, he could hear the boys laughing and discussing how much they liked him. James smiled, and opened the door. Inside, he saw his first new friends greeting him warmly as he sat in the circle they had created. Carlos observed him, and the circle, and a thought occurred to him. Adding James to their group was like completing the circle and that thought made Carlos smile.

-Chapter End-

Did you notice the Victorious reference that I put in? I don't know why I did that. Anyways, review please!


	2. Chapter 2

The Rush

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love seeing your opinions and feedback. I am writing this story for my friend, Pier, but I hope you all are enjoying it as well._

Chapter Two

A happy person has no problem waking up in the morning. They are not too tired, from lack of sleep or too depressed to wake up and face the day. They roll back their 1200 thread count sheets, swing their short, bouncy legs over the side of their bed and stand up with a satisfying stretch, before giggling over the fact that their morning wood is creating a very awkward tent in their Batman pajama pants. Carlos Garcia stretched his thick, tan arms over his head and let out a loud groan of satisfaction and then smiled goofily. Waking up in the morning was one of his favorite things to do.

As left his bedroom and made his way to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and took care of his morning routine. Finally, Carlos began his journey to the dining room for his breakfast. As he walked, Carlos pondered the small gathering that had taken place in his home the day before. Not only did his best friends come to visit him, but he made a new friend in James Diamond. Sure, James was sarcastic, and a narcissist, but he seemed like a great guy. He wasn't as funny, and charming and cute as Logan…

"What?" Carlos paused in the hallway, ,"Did I just think cute?"

"Carlos?" a lilting voice called from the kitchen, "Breakfast is on the table, and your mother said to give you her love."

"Thank you, Miss Applewhite." Carlos called to the maid, "I'll be in soon."

"It was just an observation." Carlos decided as he composed himself, and walked into the dining room. He sat at the end of a long, hand-carved table and noticed that the seats were empty. With a sigh, Carlos realized that suddenly he felt a sharp emptiness in his stomach, and his excitement waned. He quickly decided that mornings were overrated, and weighed the pros and cons of going back to bed.

"Pro, is that I get more sleep." Carlos furrowed his shapely eyebrows, "Con, is that I don't get to see Logie..and Kendall and James, of course."

"Carlos, darling?" Miss. Applewhite smiled, "Are you alright, you look troubled and I am worried."

"I'm alright." Carlos smiled back at the mother-figure standing before him, "Did you enjoy your day off?"

"It was wonderful." Miss Applewhite replied, "I got to see my grandchildren, and they've gotten so big."

"Maybe I can convince my mother to let you have another day off." Carlos answered back, "We can look after ourselves for awhile while you see them."

"You're such a sweet boy." Miss Applewhite chuckled as she sat plates of food before Carlos, "However, I'm afraid the adult world doesn't work like that."

"I don't understand." Carlos frowned, shoving bites of Belgian waffle into his mouth, "I thought-"

"What?" the maid asked after Carlos had paused, "Are you okay?"

"Sure." Carlos suddenly stood up, "I'm going to get to class. Thank you for the breakfast."

"Have a good day." Miss Applewhite called after Carlos as he rushed out of the house.

Through the picture window, she could see him calling after a tall, handsome boy that she did not recognize and she smiled. It is often, when adults are left alone with their thoughts, that they remember fondly the day of their youth, and wonder what had happened.

Outside, Carlos was indeed calling after a tall, handsome boy. James Diamond turned around and flashed Carlos a dark, brooding look. A person couldn't tell by looking at James, with his perfectly coiffed hair and neatly pressed school uniform, but James Diamond hated the morning. He always felt he needed at least five more hours of sleep than he got, and another hour or two to relax before school. Never the less, James did have a perfect attendance record.

"Hey, James!" Carlos bounced merrily, "What's up?"

"Nothing." James droned, "Are you always this happy in the morning?"

"Yup!" Carlos smiled widely, and James hated to admit it but he melted a little.

"Fine." James smirked, hiding the fuzziness that was passing through his mind, "Are we waiting for Logan, and Kendall?"

"If you want to." Carlos shrugged, "Kendall is usually pretty late."

"I'm not surprised." James tried to roll his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips, "So, you and Logan seem pretty close. Are you a thing?"

"A thing?" Carlos repeated, "I don't follow."

"A couple." James clarified, "You two seemed so close yesterday that I assumed you were."

"Oh my God!" Carlos' eyes grew as wide as saucers, "Absolutely not! I'm not gay, and neither is Logan! We're just friends."

"What are you guys talking about?" Logan suddenly called, jumping into the conversation and wrapped his thin arm around Carlos shoulders.

"Nothing." Carlos clipped, brushing Logan's arm off.

"We were just having idle conversation." James grinned, observing the boys in front of him.

Whatever else James was, he was quite observant. He could see that when he asked Carlos about Logan, Carlos' face flushed and when Logan hugged him, Carlos grew red. James also could not help but notice that when Carlos brushed off the hug, Logan's face fell and he grew considerable more silent. They could deny it all they wanted, but James knew that there was something between them.

"Hey children." Kendall greeted the three boys in a mock-haughty tone, "What's goin ' on?"

"Idle conversation." Carlos replied, imitating James in an almost dead-on impression.

"Well stop it." Kendall winced, "That's weird."

"Do you even know what 'idle conversation' is?" Logan demanded, rolling his eyes at Kendall.

"No, but it sounds dangerous." Kendall decided, "So, let's get to school!"

Walking to school, on warm days, was an informal tradition between the three boys, and now James. They didn't mind that it was two miles away, because they could spend the time talking, and laughing and hanging out before school started and they had to go their separate ways. While Logan had most of his classes without his friends, Carlos and Kendall had most of their classes together. Their meeting point was the last class of the day, when they took the theater performance class that was run by Logan. Subsequently, the three boys were the only ones who took it.

This day, however, a foreboding silence hung in the air like the sword of Damocles. Logan tried to figure out why Carlos had brushed him off, Carlos tried to figure out why James had made his comments, James was staring at Kendall, and Kendall was trying to figure out why James was staring at him. While each boy was wrapped in their separate thoughts, the conversation died down and they arrived at school minutes later in complete silence.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." Logan absently said as he walked away from the group.

"Okay." Carlos half-whispered as his eyes fluttered shut and emptiness washed over him.

"Carlos and I have our first class together." Kendall informed James, who simply nodded, "But I think the three of us have our second class together."

"Well I guess I will see you then." James smirked, and strolled away.

Kendall gave him an odd stare, as he walked, as though James were some sort of alien creature who had invaded earth. Who is that strange boy, Kendall wondered. He was so elegant, and refined, yet there was brokenness in his eyes that disturbed Kendall. He could tell that behind the hazel orbs, there had once been warmth and laughter but something had clearly driven it out of him. Yet at the same time, James had this bizarre, magnetic quality that drew Kendall in and made him feel such utter confusion. He wasn't sure what James' situation was, but Kendall knew he was determined to find out.

"Kendall?" Carlos shook his friends shoulder, "Are you coming?"

"Right behind you buddy." Kendall replied, following Carlos into the classroom.

They walked in, and took their usual seats in the back of the classroom where the teacher did not generally notice that they were not paying attention. Kendall slipped his navy, uniform blazer off his shoulders and hung it on the back of his chair. Brushing off his pale, yellow oxford shirt, and smoothing his red and navy striped tie, Kendall sat down and gave Carlos a questioning look. It had just occurred to him, after all his thoughts about James, that Carlos had been silent nearly the entire morning.

"Alright , what's going on?" Kendall inquired.

"Come again?" Carlos replied.

"You're usually so chipper in the mornings." Kendall answered, "Today, you're acting like someone pissed in your frosted flakes."

"I'm acting the way I always act." Carlos lied, "I have no clue what you mean."

"Why are you upset buddy?" Kendall demanded, "Did someone say something?"

"Yeah." Carlos nodded, his lower lip curling into a frown, "It was James."

"What did he say?" Kendall wanted to know, "Do I need to hurt him?"

"He accused me of having a thing for Logan." Carlos sighed, "He said we act like a couple."

"Oh." Kendall gulped, unsure of what to say, "Well, he's a jerk."

"You don't think we act like a couple?" Carlos asked, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Of course not." Kendall had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at his lie.

"I think I made Logan mad." Carlos sighed, "I pushed him away this morning."

"Yeah, he seemed kind of upset." Kendall agreed, "I'll talk to him for you."

"Thanks, Kendall." Carlos smiled, but somehow the smile had seemed less bright, like fragments of sunshine had fallen from Carlos' world, making it a darker place.

For the remainder of the class, the two boys stayed silent as they immersed themselves into their own worlds, finding that the comfort that they once knew seemed to be fleeting. The one thing they knew was that their sudden lack of comfort connected to one boy; James Isaac Diamond.

_**This linebreak is so elegant and proper**_

The bathroom door was locked, and he rushed to the sink. First, he pulled at his red and navy striped tie, that was usually so perfectly done in a Windsor knot. Then the first few buttons of his pale, yellow oxford shirt, pressed neatly to perfect. To complete the look of disheveledness, his navy blazer had been flung casually on the floor.

A thin hand reached for the cold water, and it began splashing into the sink. He slipped his hands into the water and fanned it up into his face. The heat continued to rise in his face as claustrophobia began to set in. Dispite the discomfort he was feeling, the real pain was in his chest. No, it wasn't a heart attack. It was simply a broken heart. Logan Mitchell looked into the mirror at himself, and sighed.

"I was stupid for ever thinking…" he trailed off, "I should have never hoped…"

He rebuttoned his shirt, and straightened his tie. Nobody could see him like this, so broken and distraught. Logan picked up his blazer, and put it back over his shoulders. No, nobody would see him less than perfect. If his upper-class upbringing had taught him one thing, it was that appearances were everything and nobody would see him without a smile plastered over his face and his outfit looking quite well composed.

"It's just another day." Logan smiled, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

The clock read 2:00, which meant it was time for the last class of the day. Logan walked aimless through the hallways, swinging his arms lazily and taking his time as he walked to the auditorium. He really didn't have anywhere to go since it seemed like his entire world was falling apart.

"Logan, wait!" Logan recognized the voice to be that of Kendall Knight, and he turned around to face him.

"Kendall." Logan smiled politely, "What's going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you before class." Kendall informed him, "It's about Carlos."

"You don't have to tell me." Logan continued smiling, "I understand that he is upset with me, for some unknown reason."

"But that's not true at all!" Kendall exclaimed, "James had just said something that made him upset."

"I don't understand." Logan's smile faded, "James was the one who upset Carlos, not I?"

"Exactly!" Kendall smiled widely, "So stop being so sad."

"I wasn't sad." Logan lied, "I was simply taking my time."

"Logan, I wasn't talk about the way you were walking." Kendall rolled his eyes, but smiled, "I can tell when my friends are hurting."

"What was it that James said?" Logan inquired, brushing off Kendall's comment.

"It's not important." Kendall lied, feeling it was best that Logan not know.

"Good." Logan smirked, "For a second I thought…I thought nothing."

"Are you sure?" Kendall inquired, placing a hand of Logan's scrawny shoulder.

"Of course." Logan lied again, "We should get to the auditorium. The secretary says that someone actually signed up for the class and I have to be there."

"Who was it?" Kendall wondered.

"James Diamond." Logan replied with a knowing look.

"I have a feeling that James will be causing quite a bit of trouble." Kendall frowned, "I think we should be worried."

"I couldn't agree more." Logan decided, following Kendall down the dark hallway.

-Chapter End-

So, what did you all think? REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

The Rush

_The chapter is set one month after the last one_

Chapter Three

The warmth of an indian summer is so beloved that people generally forget what comes after. They take the time to leave their beautiful homes, and spend extra time with family and friends. They feel less exhaustion, and more hope. Of course, after weeks of miraculous warmth, comes the most deadly of frosts. It sweeps in so cold that people forget what it was like to feel warm and wonder if they will ever feel it again. No, they tell themselves, how could they ever feel anything but coldness.

"I don't know what I did." Logan whined, shivering in the cold as he stood on the front porch of the Garcia house with only his uniform blazer to protect him from the bitter winds.

"I told you that you didn't do anything." Carlos rolled his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"We barely talk anymore." Logan pointed out, "Every time I try to talk to you you find an excuse to leave."

"I'm a busy person." Carlos countered, "How is that my fault?"

"There is a fine line between being busy and avoidance." Logan replied, "If you don't want to talk to me anymore than just tell me so that I stop trying to figure out what I am doing wrong."

"That's not it at all!" Carlos exclaimed, "You are assuming I am mad at you, or something, and it's not true."

"How the fuck am I supposed to think?" Logan demanded, "We barely talk anymore, and when we do you either find an excuse to leave or you act disinterested. Don't say it's not true, because you know it is."

"You're being dramatic." Carlos clenched his teeth together, "Nothing that you're saying is true at all. We're talking now, aren't we?"

"Are you serious?" Logan's face fell.

Without another word, he turned on his heel and stormed off of the porch. Carlos refused to even let him in, and denied anything being wrong between them. It was almost like he didn't even care anymore. He didn't care if Logan stayed, or went, because Logan was an afterthought to him. Like any good sophisticate, Logan maintained composure and grace but inside, he felt his heart dying and sinking into his stomach.

Since childhood, Carlos had been his everything. They grew together, they experienced their lives together, and now Carlos had simply moved on without a second thought. Logan so desperately wanted to allow the tears to fall from his eyes, but they didn't because a gentleman didn't cry in the face of adversity. Behind him, he could hear the laughing voices of Kendall and James. Carlos must have invited them over to his house, but of course he did not say a word to Logan.

"Logan!" Kendall called, "Where are you going?"

"Logan, come back!" James added.

Logan acted as though he could not hear them, and went into his house without turning around.

"Logan, is that you?" he heard his mother ask.

"Yes, I'm in the foyer." Logan replied, his voice shaking as though he were forcing back tears.

"I thought that was you." Joanna Mitchell smiled, appearing from around the corner.

"Hello, Mother." Logan half-smiled.

"Something is bothering you." Mrs. Mitchell replied, "What is it?"

"It's nothing." Logan lied, "I don't wish to discuss it."

"Who hurt my son?" Joanna demanded, "I can tell when you are hurting?"

"I just want to be alone." Logan sighed, stepping away from his mother.

He remained silent as he climbed the long, narrow staircase that lead to the second floor of the house. The dark décor, and lack of lighting, reminded him of a gothic movie and that was exactly how he felt. There was no light in his life, no humor. He was losing his best friend and all he wanted to do was climb into his bed and sleep, but he was too upset to sleep.

Logan opened the tall, double doors of his bedroom and walked in without flipping a light switch. He was too depressed and humilated for light. Instead of laying on his bed, though, he sat down at the bench in front of his piano and placed his fingers on the ivory keys. As if by instinct, the chords and notes came to him. He pounded the keyboard furiously, and passionately as the song came to him, pausing only to write it down on the white sheetmusic paper. When he had finished, the lyrics to the song came just as quickly as the music had.

"If Carlos won't listen when I try to talk to him, then maybe he will listen when I sing to him." Logan mused.

He wrote out the words that he wanted to say to Carlos, quickly but thoughtfully. When he was finished, he put the music and lyrics together and put them into his black, leather school bag. Logan had to admit that he did feel a little better after writing his feelings out, but as he looked around his big, dark, room the feeling of emptiness slapped him hard in the face and he had to accept that Carlos probably was lost to him. Logan slipped off his piano bench and onto the floor where he starred silently into space until he eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Logan woke up with a sharp pain in his dead as he remembered he had fallen asleep on the floor of his bedroom. Thankfully to him, the stiffness in his neck wore away and he slipped off his uniform shirt, revealing a scrawny, pale, hairless body without the slightest bit of muscle tone. Logan walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror; the sight of himself made him cringe and look away.

"No wonder he doesn't like you anymore." Logan said to himself, "You're so scrawny, and pale and helpless."

After brushing his teeth, Logan decided he was too depressed to take a shower so he slipped on a wrinkled uniform shirt that didn't smell too bad and minutes later was walking into the biting air of the morning. The three boys he had usually met weren't there, and so he walked into the dark, coldness alone.

-Chapter End-

Review Please


	4. Chapter 4

The Rush

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this! I hope you all like it!_

Chapter Four

His usually well-kept hair was wind-swept and careless, like a wondering vagrant who had just wandered in from the streets. The usual expressive, large brown orbs that were his eyes were now blank, lifeless, and blackened. He was clearly attempting to put up an angry, tough exterior but anyone who saw him could see that he just looked broken and alone. Anyone who had once known him would say that he had to have been a relative of himself, because the person they saw in front of them was not him. His uniform was so deshevled, his tie unknotted, his shirt wrinkled and untucked, his pants were dirty.

"Logan." Kendall sighed, "Logan what's wrong?"

"Why do you think that something is wrong?" Logan snapped, "Is it because I'm not my usual charming self? If you remember correctly, this is who I am."

"This is who you were." Kendall pointed out, "Logan, you changed and became a great guy. Why are you acting like this now?"

"What the hell do you care how I act?" Logan demanded, "When do you ever lower yourself to talk to me? You, James, and Carlos are a nice little trio now and ole' Logie is out the door. Well, fuck you Kendall Knight! Fuck all of you!"

Logan stormed off, leaving Kendall in a trail of dust behind him. The people closest to Kendall stared at the stunned expression on his face, astounded that nerdy Logan Mitchell had just left the great Kendall Knight with whiplash. Kendall did looked stunned, but not angry. He knew something was happening with his friend, but he didn't know what.

"Hey there!" Carlos suddenly said, clapping Kendall on his shoulder, "How are ya?"

"Great." Kendall's eyes widened, and he winced.

"I didn't grab you that hard." Carlos pointed out, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Kendall lied, "It's just a hockey injury. Demark East sucks ass."

"They cheated big time!" Carlos agreed, "I heard the Coach say we'd never play them again."

"That's great." Kendall groaned, his green eyes going wide.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Carlos asked, "And why is everyone staring at you? It's kind of weird."

"Logan was just here." Kendall explained, "He like…freaked out and yelled at me. He was acting like his old self."

"What do you mean?" Carlos inquired, looking quite nervous, "Is he okay?"

"He was dressed like he didn't care about anything." Kendall revealed, "He was so mean, and he smelled like cigarettes and alcohol."

"He was smoking and drinking again?" Carlos frowned, "I can't believe that."

"Can't you just talk to him?" Kendall pleaded, "I know there is something weird between you two but I'm getting really worried about him. I think he misses you, Carlitos."

"I guess I could see what's wrong with him." Carlos sighed, "I'll go find him."

With that, he stalked off in the direction that Logan had stormed off in, looking like a dejected child who had just been scolded. Kendall didn't notice it, though. His mind was on his throbbing shoulder, and the pain he had felt from Carlos' greeting. He threw his backpack into his locker, and half-ran toward the boys restroom.

Once inside, Kendall looked under all the stalls and breathed a sigh of relief; he was alone. Kendall flipped the switch on the lock and walked quickly to the white, porcelain sink. In the mirror, he could see his green eyes were watering from the intense pain that was shooting up and down his body, or was it sweat; he couldn't tell but he did know the damage must have been really bad this time.

"Here we go." Kendall whispered, biting his lip.

His quick fingers unfastened the white buttons of his shirt, one after the other, until they had all come loose, and he could slip the yellow shirt off of his broad shoulders. On his white undershirt, Kendall could see little spots of blood on his shoulder and he groaned. This was worse than usual. Kendall slipped his fingers under the thin fabric, and slowly peeled the sweat-drenched shirt over his head. Slowly, the trail of yellow, purple, and black was revealed on Kendall's taunt body with little patches of red blood from ripped skin.

"Shit." Kendall sighed when he could see the damage for himself, "It's worse than I thought."

He clasped the cold metal knob that turned on the cold water, and grabbed a piece of paper towel that he held under the water. Kendall winced from the pain of the added pressure of his fingers against the bruising, praying that he had some pain relieving medicine in his backpack.

Minutes later, the bleeding had stopped and the pain had mostly subsided. Kendall put his two shirts back on, and left to face another day. As he walked down the hall there was only one thought of his mind, aside from the dull pain.

"Damn you." He thought, "Damn you, Dad."

**THIS LINEBREAK IS A HOMOSEXUAL**

Carlos was not looking forward to this talk with Logan that Kendall had expected him to have, but what could he do? Kendall had pointed out that Logan was his best friend, and that didn't change because Carlos was having some odd feelings. He walked the hall, marble floors of the school wondering if the change in Logan had been his fault.

"Where would I even find him?" Carlos wondered out loud.

Carlos' first guess would have been the auditorium, but when he looked there he found it to be dark and empty. Then Carlos remembered that Kendall had said Logan was acting like his "old self" which meant he would probably go somewhere that he used to go when he was "Bad Logan." Suddenly, Carlos knew exactly where Logan had gone.

"The dug-outs!" Carlos exclaimed, and turned toward the doors of the school.

"_Why do you hang out here?" Carlos inquired, wrinkling his nose and waving away the cloud of acrid smoke, "It's so dirty and gross."_

"_But it's private." Logan droned, inhaling his cigarette._

"_Smoking is disgusting." Carlos whined again, "Nobody will want to kiss you if you taste like cigarettes."_

"_Do you want to kiss me?" Logan inquired, shooting Carlos a vacant, but severe look._

"_Of course not." Carlos glared._

"_Why don't I believe you?" Logan asked, "You look awfully nervous Carlos. Maybe this will help?"_

_Logan leaned toward Carlos, and for a moment Carlos expected Logan to plant his smoky lips against Carlos' own sweet ones but that moment never came. Instead, Logan extended his hand and opened his fingers to reveal a small silver flask with his initials on it._

"_That's alcohol!" Carlos whispered loudly, "Logie! You can't have that!"_

"_Why not?" Logan rolled his eyes, "Stop being such a goody goody."_

"_A goody goody!" Carlos stood up and exclaimed, "Logan Mitchell if you don't stop this smoking and drinking than you can hang out by yourself because I won't tolerate it anymore! You're a good guy, so stop whining about life and ruining yourself with these things are man up!"_

"_C-Carlos" Logan stammered._

"_Goodbye Logan." Carlos glared, "You can have some time to decide what you like better; me or the smoking and drinking."_

Carlos remembered that with a laugh and, sure enough, within the next few months Logan had become the proper, theater-loving bookworm that all his friends loved. His parents had been so impressed with the change in him that they promised a brand new car when he turned sixteen. Carlos remembered that Logan's birthday was just a few months away.

"Logan?" Carlos called into the air, "Logan, are you out here?"

"What do you want?" a voice called back, "Go away."

Carlos followed the sound of the voice to the dugouts, and into the pit where the baseball players sat when not playing. Logan was laying on his back with no coat on, and his shirt undone. In one hand was a bottle of whiskey, and in the other was a long white cigarette.

"Where is your coat?" Carlos demanded, "You're going to freeze out here."

"Stop acting like you care and just go away." Logan groaned, "Besides, I have all the warmth I need right here."

"Great!" Carlos rolled his eyes, "Find your comfort in a bottle of alcohol, that's so smart Logan. I thought you quit smoking."

"I did." Logan replied, "I quit smoking, and drinking and I went to school and got the best grades in the class."

"So what is this?" Carlos asked with his eyebrow raised.

"This is me just being me." Logan sneered, "See, I changed for my best friend Carlos but now you've moved on to bigger and better things so I thought to myself; why not go back to your old ways?"

"That's stupid." Carlos frowned.

"What the hell do you care?" Logan asked for the second time that day, "Where have you been for weeks when I needed my friend?"

"I've just been going through something that is really difficult to explain." Carlos admitted, "It's not anything to do with me not wanting to be friends with you anymore."

"That's funny." Logan laughed dramatically, "You are fine with Kendall and James. I seem to be the only one who is wondering where his friend is. My guess is, there is only room for two friends and I just didn't make the cut."

"That's not true!" Carlos yelled back, "That's not true and it's not fair! I told you-"

"You are a liar!" Logan snarled, "You are lying to me!"

"Logan." Carlos whispered, not humbled by Logan's explosive outburst.

"Get away from me Carlos." Logan demanded, "Just go back to your little life with your little friends and leave me like I know you want to."

"Fine." Carlos forced the tears out of his eyes, and turned on his heels, "Have a great life Logan Mitchell."

As he turned and walked away from his former best friend, Carlos expected to feel tears and pain and anguish but it didn't come. Instead, Carlos felt something else; clarity. Clarity of mind, clarity of emotion, clarity of everything and the biggest thought that reverberated off the walls of his mind, Carlos would not dare to repeat because it simply couldn't be true. The pain tugging at his heart was from losing his friend, not because he felt…

"No." Carlos felt tears welling into his eyes, "No, that's not true. I don't feel-"

Carlos paused, and waited. The screaming in his head stopped, and a silent calm resumed. He sighed in relief, and continued walking back into the building to face yet another day.

**ONE MORE LINEBREAK FOR THE ROAD**

A lot could happen in a month. James Diamond had moved from downtown Chicago to a small town in Minnesota, befriended a crazy latino boy and a pale hockey player with green eyes and had become a straight A student. By age 15, this is certainly not what James Diamond expected his life to be like and the strange thing was that he was kind of enjoying himself, though he would never admit it.

"Thank you for the lunch, Miss Humpfrey." James smiled, rising from the floor in front of the toilet in the boys restroom.

Before James could flush the toilet, he heard the door open and he panicked. If anyone saw what he had just done they would have reported him to the nurse. James jumped up onto the toilet so that it looked like nobody was there. Seconds later, Kendall Knight was rushing into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. James saw him fling himself against the sink, and try to force back a sob.

"What are you doing?" James thought to himself.

_Kendall unfastened the buttons of his shirt, one after the other, until the shirt became loose and fell to the floor._

James found himself hypnotised by Kendall's subtle movements

_Slipping his fingers under the thin fabric, he peeled the sweat-soaked shirt over his head_

His body was so thin, yet muscular and defined and..

"What the-" James whispered.

Standing in front of him, shirtless, was Kendall Knight and he was covered in bruises.

-Chapter End-

So…review please!


	5. Chapter 5

The Rush

_This is written for my best buddy, Pier! But I hope you all like it too!_

Chapter Five

The image of Kendall's bruised muscled frame was singed into James' memory like a ghost that haunted his thoughts. He walked the cold, cracked sidewalks back to Wayfair Lane with that picture on his mind, replaying the broken look on Kendall's face over and over; remembering how tears fell from his emerald green eyes, and how it broke his heart to see this boy he barely knew look so fragile. James sighed, it was almost like he could feel Kendall's pain.

"Oh who am I kidding." James said aloud to himself, "My issues are my own fault. Whatever happened to Kendall isn't his, and so I can't possibly compare us. I caused my own pain."

A cold breeze swept though, and James sighed as he turned the corner onto Wayfair Lane. At the end of two long rows of unreasonably large homes sat the Standford Manor, where his mother had been raised. It was so old, and sprawling; James hated the sight of it. He couldn't place his finger on why, but as he neared the long driveway, James felt such an acidic taste of pure disgust that he wanted to run for anywhere else but there. Even if he just went to Kendalls, or Carlos' it would be better than being stuck in that mausoleum with that ancient woman who tried to pry into his mind. 20 years earlier, she had been the town psychiatrist and now every chance she got, she tried to shrink James. He hated it, he hated her.

"James, is that you?" she chirped as James opened the heavy door to the entryway of the manor.

"Yes, it's me." he groaned in response.

"Could you come into the parlor, please?" she requested, "I wanted to discuss something with you."

"What is it?" James inquired with a false politeness as he entered the parlor and sat down on the settee.

"I was talking with Rosa this morning." Rose revealed, "She tells me that she heard you getting sick this morning, and I was wondering if you were alright."

"Oh." James replied with a twinge of guilt, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing really."

"You know," Rose began, "the symptoms youre displaying are quite clear to me."

"Excuse me?" James sneered, rising from the settee, "I don't have time to be shrinked by some prying old lady."

"James, I know that your anger is a mask." Rose said evenly, "It's a defense mechanism but it isn't going to work with me; I am your grandmother and I love you."

"Since when?" James spat, "I have barely seen or spoken to you my entire life! Since when do you love me or care that I am your grandson?"

"Your mother and I have not always gotten along but I have always loved you both." Rose cried, "I apologize for not being there for your earlier years. Maybe if i had been, you wouldn't have had to experience what you did and you wouldn't be in so much pain."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" James cried, "You're the crazy one!"

"James please." Rose pleaded, "Open up to me and let me in. If you tell me I can help you."

"There is nothing to help!" James yelled, running for the doorway.

"James, I know everything." Rose yelled back, "I know what happened to you and all the damage it caused."

James paused, and turned around in the doorway. His lips were drawn back into a snarl, but he was struggling to keep the tears from falling. In his mind, he told himself that she couldn't possibly know. He prayed to God that it wasn't obvious to anyone who looked at him. Guilt, shame, and disgust mixed into an emotional cocktail and forced itself down his throat.

"It wasn't your fault." Rose whispered loudly, "Please, whatever else you do stop blaming yourself. Hate me if you want to but stop hurting yourself. All the rage, and depression, and the eating disorder are just going to tear you up until there isn't anything left and I would hate that because you are such a special boy."

"I don't know what you think you know, but you are wrong." James steeled himself, and elevated his elegant chin.

"James." Rose sighed, "Please."

"If you'll excuse me." James nodded politely, and excused himself from the parlor.

With quick, light steps, James sprinted up the two sets of staircases and down the carpeted hallway until he reached his suite. He yanked open the door and slammed it shut, as rage coursed through his veins like blood or cocaine. Next to his bed, sat an old lamp on a table and James grabbed it up and smashed it on the floor, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Crazy old bitch" James seethed, "She knows nothing! Nothing!"

Outside, James was shaking with rage but on the inside he shook with fear; fear that his secret could become discovered or that his expressions had made it all too obvious. James cursed himself, a few tears escaping from his steel-trap hazel eyes. If it is obvious, he thought, I could just end it all now and nobody would ever be able to hate me or judge me. Suddenly, a noise outside the house broke him of his dark thoughts and he made his way to the window to investigate.

The moaning grew louder, the closer James got to the window. James curious mind wandered as he unhooked the latches and pulled back the curtains. Upon opening the window, James could see the source of the moaning noises had come from one Kendall Knight, who was running toward the manor. It seemed quite odd to James that he could be able to hear the sound of Kendall breathing from such a distance, but the town was quite quiet and anything could be heard. Suddenly, an idea occurred to James and he rushed away from his window.

Seconds later, James was stepping outside the house with a bottle of water and a dazzling smile. It was, after all, the neighborly thing to do to offer his friends water while they exercised. He reached the end of the driveway just in time to see Kendall stop and almost lift his shirt over his head, before reconsidering.

"Kendall!" James called, "Over here!"

"James?" Kendall breathed heavily, his pale face was flushed and his cheeks were bright pink as his chest heaved.

"I thought you might want some water." James smiled, rushing over to Kendall.

"Thank you." Kendall chuckled, "Do you run?"

"I haven't in a while but who knows." James flashed his big brown eyes, "Maybe we could work out together?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Kendall smirked, "I'm sure you'd bring it real hard."

"I wouldn't mind doing some bench presses with you." James replied, his smirk with equal power as Kendall's.

"Well, we'll see then." Kendall laughed, finishing his water, "I'll see you around."

"Before you go," James began, "I wanted to ask you about those bruises on your body."

"What?" Kendall's face fell, "What do you mean? I haven't got any bruises."

"Lift up your shirt." James countered.

"No way, faggot!" Kendall sneered rushing away from James, "Thanks for the water."

James was left too stunned to speak as Kendall ran off in the opposite direction. He had just wondered if Kendall was okay, and he ended up completely setting off Kendall's anger. James sighed, feeling like a total failure. Even people he didn't know hated him.

As he made his way back to the house, feeling lonelier than ever, a car pulled down the lane and stopped in the house next to his. James remembered that it was the Mitchell house, and he stopped and watched for a moment. An older man exited the driver side, and slammed his door. On the other side, James saw Logan do the same. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could tell that neither of the Mitchell men were very happy. James wanted to call out for Logan, but he didn't. As he walked back into the mansion he couldn't help feel like he should have.

**This linebreak is pregnant with your babies**

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Theodore Mitchell demanded, "Why are you suddenly acting like an irresponsible little prick again?"

"Ted"! Sylvia exclaimed, "Please, both of you calm down!"

"Caught with cigarette!" Ted screamed, "Grades are now in the toilet, again!" What's going on, Logan?"

"It's nothing!" Logan lied, "Leave me alone!"

"Take that tone again and I will slap the taste out of your mouth!" Ted countered, "This is such an embarrassment. I work my ass off to spoil the hell out of you, and this is the thanks I get? I am so disgusted, I can't bear to look at you."

Logan almost came back with a snide comment, but paused as the weight of his fathers words and rage set in. He looked into his fathers eye, and he could see that the man he called dad really didn't have much love in them. Logan looked over at his mother, and saw nothing but sadness. His shoulders fell, followed by his face.

"Get out of my sight." Ted sighed, "I'll tell you your punishment at supper."

Logan said not another word, but left the room. His movements were slow and sluggish as he climbed the long staircase to the second floor where his bedroom was. Logan didn't blink as he walked down the hallway toward the room where he slept. He simply opened the door, walked inside, and then shut it quietly.

"Carlos is gone." Logan thought, "He must have known what really goes on in my head."

It was right then and there that Logan Mitchell admitted to himself that he was gay and head over heels in love with his best friend Carlos. He knew he must have always been in love with Carlos, but didn't always realize that is why his feelings were so intense. Logan decided that Carlos must have figured it out, and that was why he left him.

"I love you, Carlos." Logan whispered, "I am so deeply in love with you like I have never loved anyone, or ever will again. My love for you surpasses anything I've ever been capable of, and transcends my entire life but without you here I cannot live. I do not want to live."

Logan walked over to his bed, and picked up the white, Frette top sheet. He wrapped it into a very thin bunch as he stepped onto his desk chair and then onto his desk top. It was at least 5 feet off the ground from where he was. Logan threw part of the sheet over the rafter board that hung just below the ceiling and he tied it tight. With other end of the sheet, Logan tied it tightly around his neck, leaving a long trail of loose sheet in front of him. He didn't say another word, or leave a note to his friends or family His final act would say everything he needed to say. With eyes closed, Logan Mitchell leapt from the desk and the looseness of the rope became tight as his limp body hung distilled.

-Chapter End-

REVIEW PLEASE :D


	6. Chapter 6

The Rush

_I hope you all enjoy this!_

Chapter Six

"How could you be so harsh with him!" Sylvia Mitchell demanded, "It's clear to me that our son is going through a difficult time, and is acting out because of it.

"I don't care what he is going through." Ted rebutted, "His behavior is out of line, and I won't stand for it in my home."

"If that is how you feel about your son's pain than we don't have a home." Sylvia retorted, "Now, I am going upstairs to try to rectify some of the damage you just inflicted. Excuse me."

Without another spoken word, Sylvia brushed past her husband and stormed out of the room toward the stairs. She huffed and fumed as she walked, in total disbelief that her husband could have treated their son in such a cruel manner. She knew Ted wasn't always the warmest man, and he had a nasty temper, but this was rediculous.

As she came to the top of the stairs, Sylvia rounded the corner and walked down the dark hallway to her son's room. Her maternal instincts were screaming at her; telling her that something was not right. She pulse quickened and her breath grew short, as she reached out and twisted the door-handle to enter Logan's room. She knew something bad was coming.

"Logan?" she called into the room, "I just wanted to apologize to you about earlier. I hope you aren't to-

She stopped short. There in the middle of the room was her beloved son, hanging from the ceiling from a bed sheet.

_8 years earlier_

When he was younger, Logan was know for his great resilience to any situation. When his favorite toy broke, he didn't cry or scream; he simply found a new use for it. When a friend from school wouldn't want to play, Logan simply found a way to play happily by himself until a new friend came along. Yes, Logan was quite a resilent boy; almost like a rubber band. But like all rubber bands, with use their elasticity began to wane and the breaking point drew near.

"I'm Carlos Garcia!" a short toothy boy grinned, "Welcome to the neighborhood!"

"I'm Logan and I'm 7!" Logan smiled, "Do you want to be my friend!"

"I don't know." Carlos gave Logan a suspicious look, "Are you an alien?"

"No!" Logan scoffed, as though it were the biggest insult in the world to assume that he was an alien.

"That's exactly what an alien would say." Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay." Logan sighed, "You don't have to be my friend."

"But I want to be your friend!" Carlos quickly exclaimed, "I've always wanted an alien friend!"

"I'm not an alien!" Logan called after Carlos, who had quickly run off singing about his new alien friend.

It was that day that Logan Mitchell knew he had found his very first lifelong best friend.

_5 years earlier_

"I don't know why you're worried about me." Logan rolled his eyes, "So you want to go hang out with your hockey friends, I'll be fine!"

"I hate when you say fine." Carlos frowned, "It never means fine."

"Carlos!" Logan cried, "I'm telling you, it's perfectly okay. In fact, I would feel bad if you didn't go."

"Really?" Carlos raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Are you sure you aren't an alien?"

"Carlos, we're ten now." Logan reminded him, "If you want to go, than go."

"But we'll hang out tomorrow." Carlos smiled.

"Of course." Logan smiled back, though his eyes darkened.

The words that should have been comforting had the opposite effect, and suddenly Logan wished he hadn't been so understanding. Carlos ran off, leaving Logan by himself and for the first time in his life Logan wasn't okay with it. He felt a deep, knawing pain, but for the life of him, he had no clue what it was.

_3 years earlier_

"I went to my cousin's house!" Carlos smiled, "He had these maagazines with these girls!"

"Sounds utterly delightful." Logan sneered sarcastically, though his face betrayed him with a wide grin.

"Logie, they weren't wearing clothes!" Carlos exclaimed, "Actually, it was kind of dirty but it was so crazy! I wish you could have come."

"Sorry." Logan sighed, "Your family doesn't like me."

"They just don't understand you." Carlos replied honestly, "They think you cause trouble."

"Maybe they're right." Logan responded casually, ""Maybe I do."

"If you stopped doing bad things!" Carlos suggested, "Stop tearing up your clothes and for Gosh sake, stop smoking. You know it's gross and I hate it."

"I answer to nobody." Logan replied without emotion, "I do what I want to do."

"Well then have fun being alone because I refuse to breath in that poison." Carlos stood up and began walking away.

For the first time, Logan felt like making Carlos happy was better than making himself happy and that knawing pain from when he was ten returned, only this time Logan knew what was causing it.

_3 weeks earlier_

"Carlos, slow down!" Logan pleaded, "Why are you walking like there is a fire!"

"I don't want to be late for class." Carlos called.

"Since when do you care?" Logan demanded, grabbing his arm.

"Would you freaking stop it!" Carlos screamed, "God, you're so annoying!"

"Woah." Logan winced, "I'm sorry, go to class then."

Carlos walked away, and didn't look back but Logan remained hopeful that Carlos would tell him what the problem was, and they could resolve it as friends.

_2 weeks earlier_

"Are you busy?" Logan asked, wiping his wet eyes.

"Of course not." A kind voice smile, "What can I do for you, Logan."

"I need someone to talk to." Logan frowned, "I am so alone."

"You are not alone!" the woman in front of him said, "I am here for you, and I care about you. As the school guidence counselor, I will always try to help you as much as I can."

"My friends abandoned me." Logan felt the tears returning, "I don't care really, but my best friend; Carlos seems to hate me now."

"I'm sure he doesn't." the counselor replied, "Perhaps he is just busy; Carlos is co-captain of the varsity hockey team, and President of the Spanish Club, and he runs the Alien Awareness Society by himself."

"I have way more extra-curriculars than he does." Logan pointed out, "I think it's something else."

"Well, don't worry." She smiled, "I think Carlos will come around."

"I hope so" Logan sighed, but really he had no hope at all.

_1 week earlier_

"Carlos, please don't walk away." Logan begged, "We're best friends, what is the matter with you?"

"Stop being so whiny and clingy!" Carlos rolled his eyes, "I'm just going through something, and I need to be alone."

"Well I am alone!" Logan spat, "I am alone, and I hate it. I want my friend back, the way it used to be when you actually seemed like you wanted to talk to me."

"Just stop it." Carlos frowned, "Just stop."

With nothing else to say, Carlos left and Logan knew then that he was alone.

_Present Time_

"Friends, and family." A tall man sighed, "We are here to celebrate and say goodbye to a boy who brought so much joy to the community, to his family, and to his friends. Logan Mitchell was the prime example of what a student should and should not be."

The casket was ivory, and surrounded by dozens of dark red roses. Logan Mitchell was laid to rest in an elegant ceremony, where people gathered to remember him, and not the downward spiral of his last few weeks. His mother and father sat in the front row, next to each other, but still so distant. Kendall stood in the back, tears flowing freely down his face. All of the community had gathered for this event. Carlos sat in the front row, wearing his dad's old black suit and this time, it was him who felt that knawing feeling.

-Chapter End-

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

The Rush

_How many of you want to kill me after that last chapter? Hopefully, you'll stick with the story and be open to where I take it._

Chapter Seven

"_Carlos?" his mother called, with a knock on his door; her voice strained and weary_

"_Mami?" Carlos answered back, "Are you okay?"_

"_May I come in?" she asked, ignoring his question._

"_Of course." Carlos replied, crawling off of his full sized bed to meet her._

_The door opened slowly, and she came in. Carlos could see the tears in his mother's eyes and they were red, and swollen. Her stood in front of her son, and placed a soft hand against his cheek. He shot her a questioning look, and instantly fresh tears sprung to her eyes and she turned away from her son. _

"_Mami, you're scaring me!" Carlos whined, "What's the matter? Is it Papi?"_

"_No, my dear son." Joanna wept, "I just got a call from Mrs. Wysinski down the street."_

"_Is she okay?" Carlos demanded, "Tell me what is going on before I go crazy!"_

"_It's Logan." Joanna whispered, "He...he tried to kill himself."_

"_He what!" Carlos cried, feeling his knees and he fell backward onto his bed._

"_He's at the hospital." Joanna revealed, "They aren't sure yet if he will make it. I am so sorry, baby."_

_Carlos didn't respond, what could he say? Hearing that his best friend tried to commit suicide was something that generally left one totally speechless. His mother sat down on the bed, and wrapped her arms around Carlos' muscled body as it shook from his silent sobbing. He felt like his entire world was falling apart before him and he was powerless to stop it. A mix of fear and guilt permeated his mind and left him feeling weak._

Carlos Garcia shot up in his bed, and bit his lip to keep from screaming. His room was silent, and dark. On the floor, beside him, James was snoring softly and Kendall was at the foot of the bed doing the same. The boys had slept over after what had happened, because their mother's understood they all needed to be close. On his bed, Carlos' heart was pounding like a drum as he processed the dream he had just had; the dream that had seemed so lifelike and real.

_"Friends, and family." A tall man sighed, "We are here to celebrate and say goodbye to a boy who brought so much joy to the community, to his family, and to his friends. Logan Mitchell was the prime example of what a student should and should not be."_

"Logan isn't dead." Carlos told himself, "It was just a dream, he is going to be okay."

Carlos pulled back his blankets and maneuvered his short legs over the side of the bed. The floor was cold under his feet, but Carlos remained quiet. Careful to not step on James, Carlos walked around the sleeping body on his floor and moved toward the door. He quietly opened it, and walked into the hallway toward the staircase. He crept slowly down the stairs, careful to not step too hard and wake up his parents. Carlos finally reached the bottom and walked for the front door. He un-did the three locks, and quietly opened it.

Outside, the air was cold and brisk. Carlos shivered furiously, but powered through. He stepped off the front porch and stood on the side-walk, observing Logan's house. Not a single light shined through the windows or outside. It was completely dark, just as Logan must have felt. Carlos winced, a pang of guilt sticking him like a needle.

"Oh Logie." Carlos sighed, "Why did I make you do this?"

Taking a deep breath, Carlos began his journey; praying to God that he would be able to make the proper amends.

**PREMATURE LINEBREAK**

Half an hour later, Carlos arrived at his destination. Sure, it was 4 in the morning and he was supposed to be at his house but there was no way he would be able to sleep after his dream. Instead, Carlos walked two miles to the Shakopee General Hospital. He was shivering for the coldness of the morning, but his determination never waned.

Getting into the hospital was simple, and nobody really questioned him, but sneaking past the nurses to get into Logan's room was difficult. Because it had only been 24 hours, Logan was still on suicide watch and so there was someone outside his room to observe him at all times.

Carlos arrived in the corridor where Logan's room was and, sure enough, there was a nurse sitting outside his door. Carlos looked around, he knew he needed to think quickly or else he wouldn't be able to get into Logan's room.

"That's it!" Carlos smiled.

From the corner of his eye, Carlos observed a contain filled with nurses scrubs. If the guard thought Carlos was a doctor, he would surely have no choice but to admit him. Carlos searched through the bin, and eventually found clothes that fit him. He slipped them over the t-shirt and jeans he was wearing and began making his way down the hallway.

When Carlos arrived at Logan's room, the guard said nothing to him. Carlos simply opened the door, and stepped inside where he saw Logan asleep in his bed. An oxygen tank, and a heart monitor were strapped to Logan's thin body and, though the room was dark, Carlos could see Logan's neck was bandaged. Logan looked like he had been through torture, but was alive none the less. Carlos sat down in the chair that was beside Logan's bed, and noticed that the blanket had been tucked into either side of the bed so that it couldn't be used for any suicide attempts.

"I can't believe that I am sitting here." Carlos whispered, "I am sitting next to my best friend as he fights back from a suicide attempt. I never thought I would be here, and I certainly never thought I would have been the cause of something like this. I always tried to be such a kind person, but now I've caused someone to not want to live anymore. What does that say about me?"

"Carlos?" Logan answered back, his voice sounding raspy and strained, "Are you really there or am I dreaming?"

"It's me." Carlos' lower lip quivered as he fought off the on-coming tears, "I'm really here."

"I dreamed that you had come to me." Logan admitted, "I kept waking up to find it wasn't true."

"Logan, I am really here." Carlos sighed, "I am sitting next to my friend after he tried to kill himself."

"Friend?" Logan repeated, "I thought you hated me."

"I could never!" Carlos rebutted.

"You sure acted like you did." Logan sighed, "You wouldn't even talk to me, or look at me. I felt completely alone."

"It wasn't your fault." Carlos revealed, "It was my own fault for being too sensitive."

"I don't understand." Logan's face tensed, "What are you talking about?"

"Someone said something to me." Carlos answered, "Something about how we seem to close, like we are gay and it bothered me."

"Of course it did." Logan replied before he knew what he was saying.

"Logan?" Carlos sighed.

"Just forget it." Logan rolled his eyes, and looked away, "It doesn't matter anyway."

"It matters to me." Carlos tried to force a smile, "I know I've acted like I don't care but I do."

"I didn't try to kill myself because you weren't talking to me." Logan revealed, "I did it because I thought you knew my secret, and I hated myself for it."

"Secret?" Carlos repeated, "I don't understand."

"Carlos, I am gay." Logan admitted, "I am gay and I am in love with you."

"Oh." Carlos deadpanned.

"Just forget it." Logan scoffed, "I don't know why you came here."

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked, "Are you sure you are gay and in love with me? Maybe it's confusion."

"I'm not confused." Logan huffed, "I know exactly what I am feeling, and I also know why it's wrong."

"I'm not gay!" Carlos exclaimed quickly, "Logan, I've always loved you as a brother but this...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Logan glared, "Just go."

"Alright." Carlos rose from his seat and began walking to the door, but this he paused and turned around.

"Why me?" he asked Logan.

"Excuse me?" Logan looked over at him.

"Why are you in love with me?" Carlos asked, "I mean, I'm okay looking but I'm not that attractive."

"It has nothing to do with your looks." Logan's voice suddenly softened, "It's just you. First, you saw me when no one else could. You got past all the shields, and the darkness and saw the person who I could be. Nobody else has ever been able to reach me like that. Second, you have the most pure soul I've ever met. You are the only person I know with a genuine desire to simply be a good person. You inspire me, and make me want to be better. Finally, your undying devotion to God, no matter what life brings. Its amazing."

"Wow." Carlos whispered, "I don't know what to say. Logan, I am straight. I don't like boys. I'm sorry."

"It's not like it's a surprise." Logan shrugged, "You can go now, it's okay."

"I'm really sorry." Carlos said again, exiting the room before anything else could be said.

As Carlos left the hospital to walk home, he tried to figure out everything that had been said in that room. He tried to work through all his thoughts and emotions, but was surprised to find that he couldn't. It was like his mind had blocked everything, and left him with nothing at all. Carlos sighed, and walked home with an empty mind.

**ONE LINEBREAK TOO MANY**

Kendall Knight woke up on the floor of Carlos' bedroom, and saw that Carlos was not there. He looked over at James' snoring body and froze. Kendall didn't know he had froze, or even realize that he was staring at James but something about the boy laying in front of him had captivated his attention, and left Kendall's jade eyes with the strongest urge to take in as much of James as they could.

"What are you staring at?" James called into the darkness, startling Kendall, "If you're looking for morning wood, you won't find it here."

"I wasn't!" Kendall protested, "That's perverted, dude."

"Don't be so uptight." James groaned, rolling over, "It was a joke."

"Whatever." Kendall rolled his eyes, "Do you know where Carlos went?"

"He left awhile ago." James revealed, "Maybe he is downstairs, or something."

"I'm worried about him." Kendall sighed, "I think this hit him pretty hard."

"I just don't get why Logan has been so distant." James replied, "I thought he was our friend, but we never see him. Did something happen between him and Carlos?"

"Not that I know of." Kendall answered, "Carlos started acting weird a month ago, and Logan stopped hanging out with us. It was the day that I was late to meet you guys."

"Oh." James gulped, suddenly going silent.

"What is it?" Kendall demanded, sitting up, "If you know something then tell me now."

"I may have made a joking comment that made Carlos not want to talk to Logan anymore." James said quickly.

"You what!" Kendall half-whispered, "What the fuck did you say?"

"I accused Carlos and Logan of being a couple." James admitted, "Kendall, it was a joke! If I had known what it would cause, I wouldn't have said it. I feel awful. It's my fault that Logan tried to kill himself."

Kendall was going to respond with a nasty comment, but the mournful sigh that James let out stopped him. He noticed that James' had begun crying really hard, and before Kendall knew what was happening, he found himself rushing over to James side and holding him tightly.

"It's going to be okay." Kendall whispered, kissing James' hair, "It isn't your fault. You didn't know what would happen."

"I-I am so sorry." James sobbed, "It-it's all my fault!"

"No, buddy!" Kendall squeezed James' body tighter, "It isn't you fault at all."

James leaned into Kendall's body and cried silently for the next twenty minutes, as Kendall rocked him back and forth.

"I have to make this up to them." James whimpered, drying his eyes, "I have to fix their friendship."

"We will fix their friendship together!" Kendall smiled clasping James' hand.

James looked down at Kendall, who was holding his hand and smiling, and his eyes grew wide. His hazel eyes looked up into Kendall's green eyes, and James felt his mind go fuzzy. For the first time, James saw how green and pure Kendall's eyes were.

"We should go back to sleep." Kendall suggested after a few minutes of silence.

"I agree." James replied, expecting Kendall to go back to his sleeping area.

Instead, the two boys laid down together, with Kendall's arm wrapped around James. They stayed in that position for hours, but neither of them could sleep at all. The boys were not sure what exactly they were feeling, but they certainly knew they were feeling something quite strong and, instead of fear, they felt excitement. Kendall squeezed James' tighter, bringing him closer.

"Your hair smells great." Kendall whispered.

"It's Cuda." James replied, "Your shirt smelled great earlier."

"Its axe." Kendall giggled, "Significantly less expensive than Cuda."

"I liked it." James said back, thankful that Kendall couldn't see his face turn tomato red.

"You're really muscular." Kendall observed, silently wishing he hadn't said that.

"You're really skinny." James laughed, "I like it though, you look good."

"James?" Kendall said.

"Yeah?" James asked.

"Turn over." Kendall commanded.

James turned over so that he was face to face with Kendall.

"What's up?" James asked, his heart beat increasing dramatically.

"I like you." Kendall admitted, his nerves going into overdrive.

"I like you too." James grinned, "You've been a great friend."

"Listen." Kendall began, "When you admitted what happened with Carlos, and cried about it, I saw something that I didn't know was there. I am talking a serious risk here, seeing as how my arm is wrapped around you, but I seriously want to kiss you right now."

"Then kiss me." James replied, faking confidence.

"Alright." Kendall smirked.

He leaned forward, briefly brushing James' lips with his own. James' lips were full, and soft leaving Kendall's with a strawberry after-taste. Kendall pulled back, seeing James' eyes were still shut. He took a deep breath, and leaned in again. This time, Kendall added more pressure against James' lips, which parted granting Kendall more access. Kendall pulled away, and James' eyes opened.

"So?" James asked.

"It was just how I thought it would be." Kendall smiled.

"Which was?" James inquired.

"Perfect." Kendall whispered, "It was perfect."

He closed his eyes and layed against James' pillow. This time, both boys were able to happily fall asleep for the rest of the morning.

-Chapter End-

WOW, its been forever since I wrote some classic Kames romance! What did you all think? REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

The Rush

_Thank you all so much for reading my story, and reviewing it. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8

"Why don't you have a seat Mr. Mitchell." a beautiful woman gestured to a upholstered chair on the opposite side of her desk, "I am Doctor Ingrid Collins."

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Collins." Logan smiled politely, taking the proffered seat.

"Let's see here." Dr. Collins said, clearing her throat and reading over Logan's file, "It says that your mother found you hanging in your bedroom. You tried to commit suicide."

"Yeah." Logan admitted, blushing.

"What brought you here?" she inquired, looking up at Logan, "What brought you to this situation?"

"It just got to be too much." Logan replied, "My life was falling apart and I just couldn't handle it anymore. I didn't want to handle it."

"That's a very honest answer." Dr. Collins applauded, "You are clearly quite an intelligent boy, so it makes it even more surprising that you would be sitting here after trying to commit suicide."

"Sometimes intelligent boys end up in these types of situations." Logan sighed, "Honestly, I can't believe that things spiraled out of control like they did."

"Maybe there was something else?" Dr. Collins asked, "Being the son of Ted Mitchell can't be easy. He is one of the most powerful lawyers in Minnesota, and a city councilman. It's no secret that he demands perfections. However, your grades are perfect and you are very involved in the community."

"I didn't think I had to tell you everything." Logan pointed out, "You're really pressuring me."

"Ordinarily you wouldn't have to." Dr. Collins replied, "However, this meeting is to decide the next course of treatment for you or to decide if you're well enough to end the suicide watch."

"I see." Logan gulped, "I guess I'm not doing very well."

"Logan, I am worried for you." Dr. Collins admitted, "I honestly don't think that ending the suicide watch is a good idea. Talking to you now, it wouldn't surprise me to see you back here in a few months or less."

"I'm not going to try to kill myself again!" Logan exclaimed, "I just want to go home."

"I am afraid that isn't possible." Dr. Collins frowned, "I am recommending an addition 24 hours of observation just to be on the safe side. You will be placed into the treatment wing of the hospital where you will participate in group therapy sessions as well as individual counsoling."

"Fine." Logan rolled his eyes, accepting defeat.

"If you go out that door," Dr. Collins stood up and handed Logan a sheet of paper, "and give this to the secretary, you will be all set. I'll call the Psychiatric Wing to make sure they have a room ready for you."

"Great." Logan moaned as he slumped out the door.

Ten minutes later, two very large, muscular men were leading Logan down the residential corridor to a large wooden door with a small thick window. One of the men pulled a key from his pocket, and unlocked the door. The other man opened it, and gestured for Logan to step inside. With a look of pure desperation on his face, Logan sighed deeply and walked into the room.

The room was small, painted entirely white and without windows. Against the wall were two beds and on one of the beds was a boy who looked to be about Logan's age. He was a couple inches taller than Logan, with wavy black hair and pale skin with the barest trace of caramel. Logan noticed that this boy had a prominent jawline, dark red lips, and the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. Looking down, Logan could see that the boy was reading the bible.

"You must be the new guy." the boy said with an accent that Logan couldn't trace, "I am Peter, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Logan." Logan replied without emotion, "It's nice to meet you too."

"What brings you here?" Peter inquired, "If I can know, of course."

"I tried to hang myself." Logan answered bluntly, "What about you? And what's up with that bible?"

"I find when life takes a darker turn, that my faith always helps me find my way back to the light." Peter smiled, "My parents are having my observed because of some anxiety problems. Sometimes, when I am feeling tense the prayer helps me find my center."

"I never thought it of it that way." Logan replied as he sat down on the empty bed, "I guess it must be nice to have something to turn to when you're feeling like you're going crazy. I wish I did."

"Can't you turn to your friends?" Peter asked.

"They all deserted me." Logan frowned, "My friend realized that I had a crush on him, and so he cut me out of his life. My other two friends did the same."

"You're gay?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a problem?" Logan clenched his jaw, and narrowed his eyes.

"Not at all." Peter chuckled, "I am too. That's another reason my parents had me sent here."

"They found out you were gay and put you in a mental hospital!" Logan's eyes become wide.

"Nope." Peter clarified, "They could tell something was bothering me, and since I wouldn't talk to them they sent me here. It hasn't been that bad so far, and since it's only one day for you I think you'll survive."

"Thanks." Logan grinned, "I'm sorry about your parents and your situation. You seem like a nice guy."

The boys spent the rest of the day in their rooms, talking and getting to know each other. To there surprise, they realized that they had quite a bit in common. Peter had grown up in Shakopee, but had gone to the public school. Both boys enjoyed art, theater, and science and bonded over their commonalities. Logan learned that Peter had a passion for writing and photography, which he found completely fascinating. By the time Peter began yawning, the boys were shocked to see that nightfall had rolled around and it was time for lights out. Logan slept peacefully that night, and with a smile on his face for the first time in weeks.

**THIS LINEBREAK HAS A BONER**

The next morning, Logan woke up to the sound of a hard fist pounding the door. Looking over, he noticed that Peter's bed was empty and had been neatly made. Logan groaned and forced himself out of his bed, slumping across the floor with hard, heavy footsteps. He reached for the handle, and twisted it. The door opened to reveal the same guards from yesterday standing in the doorway with twin scowls on their faces.

"You were supposed to be in group therapy half an hour ago." one of them grumbled, "Let's get moving."

"Can I get dressed first?" Logan asked, rolling his eyes.

"No time for that." the guard grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him from the room.

"Great." Logan sighed as he was being lead down the hallway.

Five minutes later, the guards freed him in a room with chairs set up in a large circle. The seats were filled by various young men who were Logan's age. He scanned the area for Peter, but did not see him. He sat down in the seats, and sighed, wondering if the day could get any worse. To his relief, the group therapy was mostly other people talking and so he wasn't forced to say anything. Logan wanted to listen to the woes of the other patients, but he couldn't focus on them; his mind was elsewhere. He wanted to know what his new friend was up to.

An hour later, Logan was leaving the group therapy room and heading for the common area. It was a large room with several couches, televisions, and gaming centers. It was where most of the patients hung out while they weren't in their rooms. Logan thought for sure that if Peter wasn't back in the room, he would find him there. He walked further into the area, scanning faces. Sure enough, he found Peter sitting in a chair by himself holding an x-box controller.

"Peter!" Logan called.

"Logan!" Peter called back, "Over here!"

Logan quickly walked over to where Peter was sitting and sat next to him. Peter handed Logan a controller, and Logan took it, awkwardly. Sure, he played video games occasionally but they had never really been his thing. He usually just watched Carlos and Kendall play each other, rather than actually get involved himself.

"How was group therapy?" Peter inquired.

"It was kind of pointless." Logan frowned, "I have no clue how I am supposed to convince these people that I am not going to try to kill myself again. They just don't seem to get it."

"It's their job to be suspicious." Peter laughed, "They get paid extra for being extra suspicious."

"That would explain quite a bit." Logan laughed in reply, "They're more overbearing than my dad."

"So are you ready to go home?" Peter asked.

"I guess." Logan shrugged, "This place wasn't that awful. At least I made a new friend."

"It was a pleasant surprise." Peter smiled, and Logan smiled too, finding that he really liked Peter's smile. There was something quite comforting about it.

"I have individual counsoling later." Logan sighed, "It's going to be a real joy."

"Let me know how it goes." Peter placed a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Thanks." Logan rose from his seat and began walking away.

As he reached the door, Logan paused and turned around. Peter was still sitting there, playing his video games. Logan suddenly felt the strangest urge to go back and wrap his arms around Peter's thin body, and thank him for being such a good friend. With a sigh, Logan embraced the emptiness and turned around. It was time to face his demons.

**THIS LINEBREAK IS IN THERAPY**

"How was your first night?" Dr. Collins asked with a bright smile.

"Oddly pleasant." Logan revealed with a matching smile, "I was surprised to find that this was exactly what I needed."

"This is quite a change from yesterday." Dr. Collins pointed out, "It's rare that such a breakthrough is made so quickly unless something brings it on. Did something happen?"

"I finally felt able to open up and be myself." Logan sighed happily, "I made a friend who made me feel...priceless."

"That's fantastic." Dr. Collin's grinned, "However, I must caution you against depending on someone else for your own happiness because in the end you will get hurt. Never mind the fact that it's not fair to the other person to put that pressure on them."

"I know.' Logan's face fell, "He's just such a great guy."

"He?" Dr. Collins raised an eyebrow, "Am I wrong to assume that your new friend attracts you in a way that isn't quite platonic?"

"Well, I really don't know." Logan admitted, "But I can finally admit that I am gay and that I tried to end my life to deal with the pain of being rejected by my best friend who I am in love with."

"This clarity is incredible." Dr. Collins nodded approvingly, "It sounds like you are really making great strides."

"Doctor Collins?" Logan spoke up, "Would it be possible, after I leave, to continue seeing you?"

"I think we could work something out." Dr. Collins smiled, "I would love to continue working with you and I am happy to sign my signature to the affidavit that recommend you be released from the hospital."

"Thank you, Doctor Collins." Logan rose from his seat, "I'm feeling really confident about this."

"I couldn't be happier for you." Dr. Collins clasped her hands together in joy.

Logan left her office feeling better than he had in months. Now, all he had to do face the outside world.

-Chapter End-

REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

The Rush

_What are you all thinking so far?_

Chapter Nine

"Let us pray." the words were uttered by the Priest, who had risen after several moments of silent contemplation.

"Amen." was the response of the people

Carlos Garcia bowed his head, and closed his eyes. The power of the Holy Spirit came at him, hitting him with full force as he pondered his adoration for God. God, who had given him everything and who loved him unconditionally; Carlos silently praised him in his pew, surrounded by his mother and father. He had just received the Eucharist, and now was waiting for the end of mass to commence.

"The Lord be with you." The elderly priest called to the congregation

"And also with you." the people responded, earnestly.

Carlos repeated the words he had been saying since he learned to speak, but his mind truly had began to waft to other areas of thought. He answered back in the same prayerful tone as always, but he wasn't thinking of God as the Priest made the concluding rites of the mass. Carlos was thinking about the past, and all the times he had spent with Logan; wondering if there was any sign at all that Logan might be gay or attracted to him. Despite Carlos' deep searching, he could find no such moment. As far as Carlos could tell, Logan had never behaved in any way that would seem strange. In fact, as Carlos searched his mind he found that _he _was typically the one who acted strangely.

_"Logie, let's cuddle!" Carlos pouted, "I want to cuddle with you and watch a movie!"_

Carlos' brown eyes grew as wide as saucers, but he remained silent and reverent. No, he thought, it isn't possible. Carlos took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He sent prayer after prayer to God, pleading with his Lord to help him figure out what it was he was feeling so that he could put a stop to it. Carlos prayed and prayed, because it was the only thing that seemed to work for him. When Carlos would lose himself in the poetic, memorized prayer he could temporarily force himself to escape the thoughts that threatened his very existence. These thoughts that suggested that maybe Logan wasn't wrong had to be extinguished.

"May almighty God bless you," the Priest began, "In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit."

"Amen!" the people called back with a joyous resound.

"Go in peace to love and serve the Lord." the Priest concluded.

"Thanks be to God!" was the final reply of the congregation.

The full rows of parishioners began shuffling out of their designated aisles, and down the rows that separated the pews. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia filed as well, their faces donned with large and satisfied smiles of contentment after a wonderful hour of prayer and service to God. To them, nothing was better than devoting time out of their day to their Lord and Creator.

"What a wonderful service." Mr. Garcia sighed happily, "Father Reyes has always been a personal favorite of mine, don't you think so?"

"Absolutely." Mrs. Garcia agreed, clasping her hands together, "He always speaks with such passion about the Lord and his homily was incredible!"

"To take such a stand against sins of the flesh," Mr. Garcia began, "especially in todays society where it's considered common to masturbate, and engage in homosexual activity."

"Dad!" Carlos groaned, "Must you talk so loudly about that stuff?"

"I am just saying..." Mr. Garcia trailed off.

By this point, the family had reached their car and were stepping inside of it. Carlos buckled his safety belt, trying to force himself to continue the same smile to convince his parents that everything was okay but it was becoming increasingly difficult as his father droned on and on about the 'sins of the flesh.'

"I can't stand all the open sexuality in this world!" Mr. Garcia whined, "All the pregnant teenagers who are getting abortions and don't get me started on the homosexuals. That is a total abomination."

Carlos felt like someone had just slapped his face, but he wasn't sure why.

"I couldn't agree more." Mrs. Garcia added, "Thankfully, we don't have to deal with such a thing in our home."

This time, Carlos felt like he was being punched. Now he was praying that his parents would just stop talking. With every word they said, he felt worse and worse. This feeling didn't dissipate as the family car was pulling into the driveway of their home, and the engine died down. Somehow, Carlos found that particular sound to be a sign of his soul dying down within him as he lost all hope of ever being happy again.

**THIS LINEBREAK IS COLLECTING MONEY FOR A BAKE SALE**

"Kiss me again." Kendall smiled at his lover, "I love how your lips taste against mine."

"And how do they taste?" James whispered into Kendall's mouth, closing the distance between every word.

"Like the sweetest thing I've ever had." Kendall replied softly, running his fingers over James' back.

James Diamond, the most beautiful thing Kendall had ever seen was now laying in his arms as he lay on his back in his full sized bed. As each boy looked into the other's eyes, they were thinking the exact same thing. How could they have found each other? How did they get so lucky? Suddenly, Kendall got an idea.

"I want to try something." he smirked.

"O-okay?" James replied nervously.

He rolled James over, onto his back, so that Kendall's front side was pressed against James' backside. Kendall took a deep breath, and then put his fingers on James' firm, muscled pecs. Over the thin, gray fabric of James' t-shirt, Kendall's fingers roamed lower and lower until they reached the waistband of James' jeans. Kendall felt James tense up, but he didn't say stop so Kendall continued. His fingertips slipped inside James' pants.

"Stop!" James slapped Kendall's hand hard and jumped off the bed.

"What the fuck?" Kendall cried, rubbing his sore hand, "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think you can just touch me like I am some object?" James demanded, "I am not some cheap fag who you can use an abuse. Fuck you Kendall Knight."

Without another word to be spoken, James stormed from the bedroom leaving Kendall alone in total and utter shock. James, on the other hand, ran from Kendall's house with tears streaming from his hazel eyes and soaking his sweet face. Humiliation, and pain, were coursing through his veins like a drug as he relived the moment that had brought him to leave Kendall's room.

_"Just where the fuck are you going, pretty boy?" the man spoke in an excited, gravel tone._

_"I just want to go home." James whimpered, "Please, let me go."_

_"Not just yet." the man replied._

James swung open the front door of his house, no clear thoughts on his mind aside from his need to locate a toilet. He didn't even bother to shut the door as he sprinted through the Manor toward the lavatory across the hall from the entry way.

"You disgusting, piece of shit." James growled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, "You're nothing but the playtoy of the lowest men, and even they are better than you. You're so fat and ugly, you deserve this pain."

He leaned over to the toilet, and crammed three fingers in his throat. Instantly, his gag reflex was triggered and the contents of his dinner spewed into the toilet. Not satisfied, James repeated the action again and again until his was shaking and dry heaving. Finally satisfied, James stood up and looked into the mirror. Suddenly, everything went dark and James saw nothing more.

-Chapter End-


	10. Chapter 10

The Rush

_Hey everyone! This chapter isn't that great, but I still hope you all like it._

Chapter Ten

It was less than a week after Logan Mitchell was released from the Psychological Department of The Shakopee General Hospital, and deemed safe enough be on his own. He had not yet returned to school, though he felt he was surprisingly anxious to resume his normal life; or as normal as his life could possibly be. After his suicide attempt, his mother refused to allow him to be alone in the house unless he was sleeping and even then, she checked up on him as often as she could. Logan's mother felt that Logan trying to kill himself was an eye opener for her and that she realized that she needed to be a more hands on mother. Mr. Mitchell, on the other hand, took a much different approach. He decided that Logan had turned out disappointing, and he would avoid him at all costs. That was, until, Theodore Mitchell got a new idea in his head.

He showed up at the Mitchell manor in his BMW 7 series sedan, Louis Vuitton briefcase in hand and a Dentist whitened smile on his face. Regardless of what people thought of him as a person, Mr. Mitchell had a firm jawline and a stunning face. He walked up the stairs of the home, and opened the door. In the living room, he found his wife sitting in a chair with her needlepoint and Logan on the piano bench staring off into space. He paused in the doorway, and smile. After setting down his briefcase, Ted cleared his throat to catch his family's attention.

"I've made a decision that is going to affect everyone." Ted announced, "After a lot of consulting with my staff, I have decided that I am going to run as the Republican nominee for state senate."

"That's absolutely wonderful!" Joanna exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "You are going to be a wonderful senator!"

"Yeah, dad." Logan chimed in, "I'm sure you're going to beat the competition out of the water."

"That is where you come in." Ted turned to his son, "My staff tells me that if news of your little incident is leaked that it could make me look like a bad father."

"I'm so sorry, Dad." Logan hastened to apologize, "I promise, I will never do anything like that again."

"That is completely immaterial." Ted brushed his son off, "The point is, you are going to Saint Paul to speak before the Minnesota Youth Association about your experience."

"What?" Logan's eyes grew wide, "Dad, I really don't want to do that."

"It isn't an option." Ted droned, "You will do it, and you will make it appear as though I was your saving grace. This will redeem you in the eyes of society, and make me look better than ever."

"Ted, this is all a bit much." Joanna frowned, "I don't think it's a very good idea."

"Joanna, I am thinking about the future of this family." Ted sighed, "If you could stop coddling him and let me plan what we need to do!"

"I can't believe this." Logan rolled his eyes, standing up, "You want to use my pain to gain votes?"

"You owe me." Ted sneered, "Do you have any idea how that made me look? I was humiliated."

"Logan." Joanna said in an even tone, "Please go across the street to Carlos', and ask his mother for her Arepas recipe. I need to have a word with your father."

"Sure." Logan gave his mother an odd look, but her tone suggested that he better do as she say.

He began walking from the room, and into the hallway. Joanna waited until she heard the front door closing before she turned back to her husband and gave him a look that could freeze lava. He noticed this, but remained calm and steadfast. Joanna saw that, and it only increased the feelings that she was dealing with.

"I can not believe you." She said in a low voice, "You really are that self-centered that you would ignore your son's pain and use it to get voters."

"I don't get why you aren't happy." Ted threw his hands into the air and rolled his eyes, "We are going to be the biggest political dynasty in Minnesota history."

"It isn't about that!" Joanna seethed, "It's about helping our son."

"Logan owes me." Ted retorted.

Joanna looked at him for a moment, as though she was pondering what he had just said. Within a few short footsteps, she was standing in front of her husband. With a swift, quick movement, her hand rocketed across the air and connected with his face, leaving a stinging red mark. He gave her a look of surprise.

"I want you out of this house." Joanna said firmly, "Go pack, and stay at a hotel or something. I don't really care."

"You can't kick me out of my own house." Ted raised an eyebrow.

"This house belonged to my father." Joanna replied, "I can and am kicking you out. Now, leave."

"This is ridiculous!" Ted screamed, storming from the room.

When he was gone, Joanna released her cool demeanor and accepted that she had just done what she was considering doing for weeks. In memory of her marriage, she released a tear. What neither she nor Ted realized that Logan was standing outside the window and had heard the entire conversation. Once again, the desperate urge to end everything had filled his mind. Silently, he stepped off his front porch and began walking. He made it half way down Wayfair Lane before he heard a voice called his name. He turned to see Kendall standing behind him. Kendall gave him a sad look, and then ran to Logan and threw his arms around his scrawny friend.

"I was so afraid I would never get to tell you how much you mean to me." Kendall couldn't hold back the tears, and they fell openly, "How could you do something so stupid?"

"I was afraid that nobody would love me anymore." Logan admitted, "Kendall, I think I'm gay and in love with Carlos."

"Are you serious?" Kendall wiped his green eyes, "I could always tell there was something between the two of you."

"There isn't." Logan denied, "He doesn't feel the same way. It kind of sucks."

"I'm really sorry." Kendall sighed, "You and Carlos would be the most perfect couple."

"If only he agreed." It was Logan's turn to sigh, "I told him how I feel, but he just left."

"He's a fool then." Kendall placed a friendly hand on Logan's shoulder, "Don't be sad though, I think eventually he will see that you're a great guy with a big heart."

"Wow." Logan smiled, "Kendall, that's very cool of you."

"I can't judge too much." Kendall smirked, "James and I kind of had a thing."

"What!" Logan exclaimed, immediately hushed by Kendall, "You and James?"

"Yeah. Kendall blushed, "But it doesn't matter because he ended it. I scared him, I guess."

"Wow." Logan grinned, "Are you gay?"

"I don't know." Kendall admitted, "I know that I really like him, and I want him back."

"Don't worry." Logan leaned in a wrapped a thin arm around Kendall, "I'll help you get him back."

"Don't worry about Carlos." Kendall leaned into the hug, "I know he loves you back, even if he doesn't know it yet."

"Thanks." Logan smiled sadly, "You're great."

"Logie?" Kendall whispered, "Is there something else?"

"What do you mean?" Logan replied, "I told you-"

"I think something else is bothering you." Kendall interjected, "I won't let you not talk to me."

"It's my parents." Logan revealed, "I think they are going to divorce. My mom just kicked out my Dad, but she doesn't know that I know."

"Wow." Kendall's eyes grew wide, "I can't believe that. I am so sorry."

"I'm not. Logan admitted, "The truth is my Dad treats my mom horribly, and I think it's for the best. Does that make me a bad son?"

"No." Kendall smiled, "It makes you a loyal one."

Logan gave Kendall one last hug, and then began making his way back to his house. The desperate feelings were gone, and Logan felt happiness for the first time in awhile. He decided that everything would work itself out in the end, and he would be okay. Maybe Kendall was right, Logan thought, maybe Carlos does just need to realize that we are perfect. He held that thought in his heart as he walked up the front steps of his house.

**THIS LINEBREAK IS PREGNANT**

"I need to tell you something." James blurted to Carlos, safely inside Carlos' bedroom, "Is anyone else here?"

"No, what's wrong?" Carlos jumped off his bed, and was instantly at James' side.

"Kendall and I might have been doing stuff." James blushed, "Then, I freaked out and ran away."

"Doing stuff?" Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Gay stuff." James admitted, "Carlos, Kendall and I were like a couple."

"I don't know what to say." Carlos breathed, "I don't really approve of that, James. God doesn't approve."

"Carlos, I am coming to you as a friend." James frowned, "Please, be supporting."

"I'm sorry." Carlos' face fell, "I didn't even mean it. I don't think God disapproves."

"Carlos, whats wrong? James forgot his problems for a moment, "You seem weird."

"I saw Logan." Carlos revealed, "He is gay and in love with me."

"Whoa!" James exclaimed, "Are you okay with that?"

"He has been my best friend for the longest time." Carlos replied, "I love him, but like a brother. I am straight, anyways."

"Of course you are." James rose an eyebrow, "Well, you need to stop cutting him from the group. Kendall and I miss him, and he is clearly not doing well."

"I only did it because I wasn't sure how to take his feelings." Carlos frowned, "See, I've suspected them for a long time."

"Carlos, I know why you did it because it wasn't right." James sighed, "He was really hurt by it."

"Alright." Carlos said, "I'll go talk to him but, until then, what's up with you and Kendall? I had no clue he was gay."

"I don't know if he is or not." James said, "We made out and cuddled a lot, but when he wanted to go further I said no and freaked out. We haven't talked since."

"Well you have my support." Carlos smiled, "If you two are happy, I am okay with it."

"Thank you." James replied, "What should I do now? He's probably furious with me."

"Just talk to him." Carlos offered, "Kendall is a good guy, he will understand. Meanwhile, I think I am going to go talk to Logan."

James didn't have anything else to say so he left Carlos' house. As he walked down Wayfair Lane, he felt hopeful and clear for the first time in awhile. Despite the difficulty he was having opening up to Kendall, he knew that he really liked him and wanted to be with him. James smiled, feeling confident that Kendall would say the same thing.

He reached Kendall's house and paused; he could hear strange noises coming from Kendall's house. It sounded like glass shattering, and a groan. James knew he shouldn't but his curiosity was growing so he continued walking until he was in front of the house, beside a window where he couldn't be seen.

"_You're doing this on purpose aren't you." A dark voice growled, "You love pushing me to this point."_

"_I'm sorry." Kendall whimpered, "Please, I'll do anything. Just don't do it."_

_The sound of a slap could be heard, and Kendall cried out in pain. Then, everything went silent for a moment like the calm before the storm. Suddenly, the storm let loose and the sounds of someone being pummeled played like a stereo as Kendall cried in agony. The beating continued for several minutes until…_

"_Please!" Kendall begged, "I'll do it, just please stop."_

"_You made a good choice." The evil voice laughed._

James peered into the window just in time to see Kendall unzipping his own jeans, and he could watch no more. Though it disgusted him, James tip-toed off the porch and sprinted back to the manor.

**THIS LINEBREAK IS IN SHOCK**

"Carlos?" Logan raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize." Carlos frowned, "I've been a horrible friend lately."

"You don't have to." Logan gave him a dark look, "I put a lot of awkwardness on you, and it was my own fault."

"No, seriously." Carlos grabbed Logan's shoulder, "I apologize, and I miss my best friend so please; lets just go hang out somewhere."

"I don't know." Logan replied, "I don't know if I am up to it just yet."

"Please, Logie!" Carlos pleaded, "I am really missing you!"

"ALri-" Logan was cut off by a vibration in his pocket.

"_Hello?" Logan spoke into the receiver._

"_Hey, it's me." A familiar voice replied cheerfully, "I just wanted to say hi."_

"_Peter!" Logan exclaimed, "I was wondering when I would hear from you. How are you?"_

"_I'm awesome." Peter replied, "I was released two days ago."_

"_Wow." Logan said, "I am really happy for you."_

"_I wanted to tell you something." Peter began, "I've decided to transfer to the private school. We'll be classmates!"_

"_That's awesome!" Logan was overjoyed, "I can't wait to see you again."_

"_Same here." Peter admitted, "Well, I will talk to you tomorrow."_

"Who was that?" Carlos inquired, his voice clipped.

"It was this awesome guy I met at the hospital." Logan smiled, "He is going to be transferring to our school."

"Well isn't that just awesome." Carlos' eyes narrowed, "Now you'll have your new best friend to talk to. Goodbye, Logan Mitchell."

Carlos turned around and stormed off the porch, leaving Logan in shock. Though he would never admit it, and he wasn't sure why, Carlos Garcia was jealous.

-Chapter End-

Review Please!


	11. Chapter 11

The Rush

_Wow, I can't believe I am already on chapter 11. Thank you to everyone who has been reading the story. I am glad you all are enjoying it._

Chapter 11

"_James." Carlos moaned into this cell phone, "I need you to come over, my front door will be unlocked._

Five minutes later, Carlos could hear the familiar sound of his good friend, James Diamond stomping up the stairs of his house. Carlos' parents were out for the day, so Carlos didn't think it would be an issue if James simply let himself in. When James swung open the door to Carlos' room, he found his little latino friend face down on his bed, like he had passed out.

"Carlitos?" James said hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

"Nrngl." Carlos' response was incoherent and muffled.

"I totally got what you just said." James rolled his hazel eyes, but smiled.

Carlos rolled over and sat up, "I said I hate Logan."

James almost gasped when he saw his friend; so pale and with bloodshot eyes. He sat down on Carlos' bed and gave him a sad look.

"You've been crying." James sighed, "What's going on?"

"I wasn't crying." Carlos rubbed his nose, "I just have allergies."

"Don't lie." James replied, "Talk to me."

"I went over to Logan's house like you told me to." Carlos recounted the story, "We made up, and were friends again and then he got this call and it made me feel angry and sad so I started crying."

"What was the call?" James inquired.

"From some new friend of his." Carlos frowned, "While he was in the hospital he made this new friend and now they're going to be best friends and he will leave me with no one."

As Carlos spoke, his words became more and more tense and James could feel he was getting quite angry.

"That isn't true." James comforted Carlos, "Logan is allowed to have other friends, friends who get his experience better than you. It doesn't mean he loves you any less."

"If his new friend is more like him, doesn't that mean he will be his friend more than me?" Carlos pointed out, "I swallowed my pride and went to him, now he is abandoning me for some other person."

"Carlos, are you sure you don't have more feelings for him?" James asked, "If you do, it's okay. You can tell me."

"It wouldn't matter anyways." Carlos sighed, "He wouldn't care."

James sighed, realizing there was nothing he could do for his friend. It seemed like nobody was very happy anymore. After what he had just witnessed at Kendalls house, he knew that life in suburbia was not as perfect and picturesque as the residents wanted people to believe. There was sadness, abuse, illness, and pain.

**LINEBREAK**

Kendall was cold, and naked, laying on the wooden floor of his bedroom. There was pain shooting up and down his back, and he was covered in bruises. The only thing that stuck out louder than the pain, was the intense amount of shame he was feeling for what he had just done. He tried to push his thin body off the floor, but his back and legs erupted with pain and he fell with a defeated cry.

"Fuck." He screamed, and then began pushing again.

Kendall tried desperately to ignore the pain as he made his way toward the bathroom. For him, each step was labored and forced; he wanted to cry and give up but he couldn't. Finally, he arrived in the bathroom, and walked to the shower. He twisted the knob that was labeled 'hot' and waited for the water to heat up. Minutes later, he was laying on the floor of the shower and water washed away any evidence that he had ever been broken.

The heat from the water had soothed most of the pain, and a few painkillers would take care of the rest. As far as the bruises, they were all in places that other people would not be looking. Kendall swallowed the pills, accepting his life as it was and walked, naked, back to his bedroom to look for clothes.

Minutes later, Kendall had found a black t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, finished with a pair of black and purple vans. He walked from his room, down the stairs, and out of the house, smiling as though nothing had happened at all.

**LINEBREAK**

Logan arrived at the Nightsky Coffee just as the sun was falling behind him. He looked down at his outfit, and suddenly felt quite rediculous. He was wearing white jeans, a pale purple v-neck t-shirt and a black leather coat. On his feet were black converse. It wasn't something he usually wore, but this was a special occasion for him. For the first time since leaving the hospital, he was going to meet his new friend Peter. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

At a table in the furthest corner of the building, Logan spotted Peter sipping from a large coffee cup. Peter noticed him as well, and shot him a wide smile. Logan blushed, and smiled back. Peter left his coffee, and rose from the table. Logan waited by the door as Peter walked to him and gave him a quick embrace.

"Hi, Logie." Peter grinned, "How has life been?"

"It's been really strange." Logan admitted with a smile, "I had a strange talk with my friend, Carlos. Anyways, how has your life been?"

"It's great." Peter sighed happily, "I was deemed well enough to be released, and my life has been really great ever since."

"That's wonderful." Logan patted his friends back, "I am so happy to hear that."

"Welcome to Nightsky." A cashier interjected, but did so politely, "What can I get for you?"

"I will just have a green tea." Logan ordered.

"I've already ordered." Peter smiled.

Once Logan was handed his tea, the two walked back to the table that Peter had and they sat down. For a few moments, there was an awkward silence. Logan sipped his coffee, praying he would find something to talk about.

"So tell me about Carlos." Peter said after a few more minutes of silence, "You said you had a strange conversation with him?"

"Yeah." Logan sighed, "I think that he thinks you and I are a couple or something."

"Oh." Peter's face fell, "I'm sorry, Logan. Was meeting here a bad idea?"

"No!" Logan quickly exclaimed, "I'm glad we can hang out. Carlos is just being jealous, I think. Anyways, let's forget that. This is a nice little place. I've never been here before."

"I just found it last year." Peter explained, "I am a huge coffee fan, so this was the perfect place for me. It was my little escape before I went off to the hospital."

"Well I am glad you shared it with me." Logan smiled, "This tea is really delicious."

"Logan, is something wrong?" Peter inquired, "You seem a bit nervous."

"Well, I am." Logan admitted, "This is our first time hanging out."

"Don't be nervous." Peter chuckled, "It's all good. Besides, I have a feeling we will become great friends."

"So do I ." Logan smiled.

The rest of the night went smoothly with random small talk and conversations that made them grow closer as the night progressed. By the time they both left for their homes, they knew that they had each found a new friend for life.

-Chapter End-

I know this is shorter than my usual chapters, but I thought I would end things on a happy note for once. Thank you for reading and please review. Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

"_James, you have to slow down!" Logan pleaded, "Seriously, stop the car or we're all going to get hurt!"_

"_Maybe you should listen to him." Carlos added, "I'm getting kind of worried."_

"_James, please." Kendall spoke up, "You really should slow down."_

"_I have to stop him." James cried, "I have to stop him from doing it again."_

_The car made a sharp turn into Wayfair Lane, with speed never decreasing. Kendall looked over at the Speedometer, James was hovering between 80 and 90 miles per hour. The Lane wasn't that long, and Kendall began to worry as James increased pressure on the gas pedal. Logan was in the back seat, shaking frantically as Carlos prayed that God would stop James. Everyone in the car, except James, knew this was going to end badly._

"_James, look out!" Logan shouted but it was too late._

_The tires screeched, glass could be heard popping and shattering, the sound of metal crunching echoed throughout the entire neighborhood. In the car, two boys had been knocked unconscious, one boy wasn't breathing, and the other had been thrown from the car. In the street lay two bodies, one had been hit by the car and the other had been thrown from it. Just as Logan had predicted, someone had gotten hurt._

12 Hours Earlier

James Diamond woke to the sound of his Grandmother Rose knocking at his bedroom door. Though it was a school day, and the sun was shining brightly through his window, it was still half an hour earlier than he usually woke up. James groaned, pulled the covers back, and tredged across the floor of his large bedroom suite. He opened the door to find his elderly grandmother standing there with a wide smile on her face.

"What?" James demanded, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Don't be grouchy!" She laughed, "I have a surprise for you."

James rolled his eyes, but followed Rose as she turned and began walking down the hallway toward the grand staircase. As he walked, James got the feeling that something huge was coming and so he observed his surroundings as if for the last time. He noticed the antique wooden panels on the wall, covered by family portraits and pieces of fine art. On the wall, between every other panel, was a wrought iron torch lamp which provided a little bit of light in case the chandelier was turned off. Standford Manor was truly a beautiful home. James walked slowly down the staircase with that thought, surprised by the fact that he had come to love the home so much. Finally, James and Rose were at the bottom and standing in the middle of the foyer.

"Where's my surprise?" James demanded, trying to not sound like a spoiled brat.

"Right here." a familiar voice called.

James' eyes grew very wide and he froze in his spot. He couldn't believe the voice that he had just heard. It had been so long he almost forget that he had missed this person so much. All that time away had renewed his loving feelings for-

"Mom?" James felt tears rush into his eyes as his mother rounded the corner from the Parlor and rushed to her baby boy.

"My baby!" she cried embracing him tightly, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Mommy." James found that he was sobbing onto his mothers shoulder, "I've missed you so much. Please don't leave me again!"

His tall, muscular frame was shaking as his tears soaked his mother's shirt. His broken, defeated sobs echoed off the walls as Brooke Diamond held and comforted her son. James felt himself letting go of all the emotions he had been storing for a whole year as his mother tightened her grasp on her son. All the pain, the terror, the emotional trauma was being let go as the mother and son reunited.

"I-I-I'm sorry." James sobbed, "I'm sorry about your shirt, Mom. I just needed you so much."

"I'm here now, baby!" Brooke cooed soothingly as though her teenaged son were a baby in her arms, "I'm here, now."

"I was so awful to you." James cried, "I'm sorry for that too."

"I understand." Brooke stroked her sons cheek, "You were in a lot of pain, and I wasn't there enough. Well, I've decided to change that."

"What do you mean?" James inquired as he wiped his wet, puffy red eyes on his sleeve, "Are you going to take me back to Chicago?"

"Actually," Brooke corrected, with a dazzling smile, "I've decided to move here. I just bought a home downtown and we're going to live there. I'll have your things moved while you're at school today."

"You're moving to Shakopee?" Rose asked, "That's such wonderful news, my darling."

"James loves it here." Brooke smiled, "Now, go get ready for school and I will see you later. I am going to go to our new home. Maybe I have another surprise for you, Mr. I will be 16 soon."

"Yeah." James was still stunned from his mother's news as he turned around and walked back up the stairs.

When he was safely out of earshot, Brooke turned on her mother with the fire of demons in her piercing hazel eyes. Rose was quite startled by the pure rage in her daughters eyes as Brooke stormed toward her mother and held a finger to her face.

"Don't you dare think I've forgotten." Brooke's eyes flashed furiously as she seethed at her mother, "The only reason I am staying here is so that James doesn't have to go back to that city."

"He won't be facing what happened," Rose began, "just as you won't face what happened and let it go."

"Just shut up." Brooke sneered, "I will never forgive you for what you caused to happen. I sent James to you only as a last resort. Now I've got my own house, and money, and I can go back to pretending you're dead. As far as I am concerned you're a bitter old hag who destroys lives. You can go to hell."

Brooke didn't give Rose time to respond as she stomped out of the house. Rose placed a hand on her chest, and breathed deeply. Her reunion with Brooke was not as bad as she had anticipated. Truthfully, Rose had expected her daughter to behave much more angrily after what Rose had done. She shook her head as she remembered the damage of her actions, and how it ripped Brooke's new family apart.

"Oh, James." Rose sighed, "If you only knew the truth."

THIS LINEBREAK IS SHIFTING THE FOCUS

"Dear God," Carlos bowed his head, "Please bless this day, and all the people in your kingdom. Please watch over me as I make my way to school, and throughout the day so that you may be with me in all I do. Please, please God. Please, take away these lustful thoughts in my heart. Make me in your image again. Amen."

Carlos rose from the floor, and wiped the tears from his face. He didn't realize he had burst into tears as he prayed to his Lord and savior. Over the past few days, the words that James said had really echoed in his mind as Carlos began to wonder if maybe he actually did reciprocate Logan's feelings for him.

"No, I don't fucking have those feelings!" Carlos cried, "This isn't happening to me!"

He pushed the thoughts from his mind, and straightened the cross that hung around his neck. With a goofy smile, Carlos told himself that the day was going to be a good one. He ended his morning routine with the praying, and made his way down the stairs. After he said goodbye to his mother, claiming that he didn't want to eat at the moment. He exited the house and started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Carlos, wait." a voice behind him called. Carlos recognized the voice as Logan's and so he paused.

"What do you want?" Carlos harshly said without even turning around.

"Whoa." Logan recoiled, but caught up with him, "I just wanted to walk to school with you."

"What? Can't you go with Peter?" Carlos rolled his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Logan looked offended.

"Can't your boyfriend walk you to school?" Carlos said, "Well, that's too bad of a boyfriend."

"Are you serious?" Logan's face fell and tensed up, "He is not my boyfriend. He is just my friend."

"Whatever." Carlos cut him off and continued walking.

"What is your problem?" Logan called after him, "You're acting like a jealous child."

"Jealous? Who's jealous? I'm not jealous." Carlos rambled, "Why would I be jealous of you and your boyfriend?"

"He isn't my boyfriend." Logan rolled his eyes, "He is just my friend. I don't even like him that way, not that I would have to explain it to you. You don't own me."

"I never asked an explanation." Carlos said, "I don't even want it."

"Then why are you acting like this?" Logan countered.

"Acting like what?" Carlos stopped and turned around to stare at Logan. He was glaring at him, "I'm not acting like anything, why would I even be interested in you or your boyfriend? I don't care of faggots."

Carlos stopped for a second realizing his words. Logan looked like someone had hit him for a moment before his lips turned into a sneer. He said nothing as he passed Carlos and began walking to school by himself.

"Logan wait!" It was Carlos' time to call for him

"You said what you needed to say." Logan replied calmly, and continued walking.

"No Logan, I'm sorry." Carlos stopped in front of him. "I didn't mean it."

"Yeah." Logan faked a smile, "And I'm a turtle."

"C'mon Logan!" Carlos pleaded, "Okay, I'm sorry. That was mean but I didn't mean to call you that way."

"I'm fed up of your attitude all the time, Carlos!" Logan shouted, "I try and I try to be nice, and happy, and forget everything that happened but you seem really intent on acting like a jerk."

"If I'm such a jerk then why do you always forgive what I do?" Carlos inquired.

"Because, even after everything, I love you." Logan tried to hide his smile, "You're still my best friend, and I love you, even if you are a dumbass."

"I'm sorry." Carlos' face fell, "I've been a horrible friend."

"Nah." Logan lied, "You're my buddy, and I love you. Let's try to forget all this."

"But..." Carlos paused for a moment to think, "Never mind."

"What were going to say?" Logan inquired.

"I don't want more discussions." Carlos said, "Let's just forget it."

"That's not a way to resolve issues." Logan stated, matter of factly.

"I know but... It's nothing." Carlos lied.

Logan stepped just inches away from Carlos and whispered, "Tell me."

"When you say you love me..." Carlos paused to remember their scene at the hospital, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been the best friend I have ever had and I love you more than anything." Logan smiled, "Do I have feelings for you? I admit that I do, but when I say I love you it's different."

"Oh." Carlos said, "I guess, I guess it's cool."

"That wasn't convincing." Logan try to hide the pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry Logan." Carlos lowered his head, "I just... I just can't."

He turned around and began walking down the street again, leaving Logan frozen in his spot.

THIS LINEBREAK HAS NO PERSONALITY

Kendall Knight stood at his locker, primed for a good day. He was wearing his favorite beanie, a red plaid shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans. His favorite outfit usually put him in a good mood which lead to a good day. But what happened next, Kendall never anticipated.

"Hey there, Kendall!" James exclaimed, "How's it going?"

"James?" Kendall said, narrowing his eyes.

"No, the tooth fairy." James laughed, "What's up?"

"You tell me." Kendall said.

"I just came to talk to you." James raised an eyebrow, "What's the problem?"

"Seriously?" Kendall narrowed his eyes again, "Forget it. It's nothing."

"I'm not sure why you're acting this way." James huffed, "I only wanted to invite you to my party tonight. It's just Me, Carlos, and Logan but hopefully you will come."

"Party? For what?" Kendall asked.

"My mother moved to Shakopee and bought a new house." James revealed, "I'm going to be moving there with her and she said I could have a few friends over."

"Oh. That sounds good." Kendall shrugged, "Okay, I will go."

"Well..." James said awkwardly, "I hope you do"

"Cool." Kendall said and they both stayed silent for a minute.

"Well then." James elevated his chin a bit.

"Well then." Kendall said and turned around to open his locker ignoring James completely.

"I see your locker is more interesting than me." James faked a laugh.

"Well, I gotta get ready for the day." Kendall said nonchalantly, not even staring at James.

"Fine then." James rolled his eyes, and turned on his heel.

He walked away without anything else to say to Kendall.

A LINEBREAK WITH FLEAS!

For new students, high schools could be sort of confusing when it came to find something, specially classes, or just their lockers, but for an intelligent guy, it could be easy to follow some instructions. Peter walked through the high school hallways, comparing them to a jungle or maze. Endless seas of students created an endless amount of confusion until finally he saw a familiar face. Walking down the hall not to far ahead of him was Logan.

"Logan!" Peter called, rushing through the herd of people to reach the shorter boy. Logan turned around when he heard his name and smiled when he saw peter.

"Peter!" Logan smiled back, happy to see his friend after the terrible morning that he had.

"Hey there!" Peter laughed, "I'm glad I finally see a familiar face."

"Yeah." Logan agreed, "It's good to see a friendly face. How's it going?"

"Good." Peter said, "I'm a little confused finding everything but I guess it's cool."

"I'm glad." Logan smiled, but his eyes were sad.

"What's wrong?" Peter raised an eyebrow with a goofy smile.

"What do you mean?" Logan tried to make himself look happy, but failed.

"Something's bothering you." Peter chuckled, "What's up?"

"Well," Logan sighed, "Carlos and I had a talk this morning but then he got all weird and ran away. It was really horrible. I was just standing there, looking like an idiot."

"That sucks." Peter sighed, "I don't know too much about Carlos but he's an idiot for treating you like that."

"I guess I deserve it for creeping him out." Logan frowned.

"You did nothing." Peter said, "He's overreacting over something stupid."

"If you found out your best friend was gay and in love with you what would you do?" Logan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You know that wouldn't be a problem for me." Peter laughed, "But even if I were straight, I wouldn't care. A friend is a friend, specially if you are so close as you with Carlos, for what you've told me."

"We used to be close but I guess we aren't anymore." Logan sighed, "He was acting so weird, I don't think he will ever talk to me."

"If he's really your friend, he will apologize. In the meantime, you can count on me." Pete smiled.

"Thank's." Logan smiled, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Logan?" Someone called, walking toward the two boys. "Who's this?"

"James!" Logan exclaimed, suddenly feeling nervous, "This is Peter. Peter, this is James."

"So you're Peter, huh?" James raised an eyebrow, examining Peter.

"Hi." Peter smiled shyly, observing the tall, tanned muscular god in front of him.

"So, this is your boyfriend who Carlos is so jealous about?" James said.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Logan exclaimed quickly.

"Yeah, I'm single." Peter smirked at James.

"Whatever." James droned, "And I don't think you two should be here together rubbing your relationship in Carlos' face."

"Oh God!" Logan cried, "We are not boyfriends! I swear! And besides, I doubt Carlos would be jealous. He just hates me."

"I'm not sure about that." James said.

"You didn't see him this morning." Logan's lower lip quivered, "He hates me."

"It's the total opposite." James said, "But I guess you're not seeing that."

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked irritably.

"He will tell you when he feels like it." James said, "Just calm down."

"You calm down you annoying pretty boy!" Logan snapped, "Carlos is going to tell me that he hates me! I have to go!"

Logan stormed off without another word leaving Peter and James standing there with their mouths agape.

"Well..." Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confused but shook his head and shrugged it off. "So, you single?"

James gave Peter a suspicious look, and rolled his eyes.

"Because I am." Peter smiled shyly, "And I don't know, maybe-"

"I'm not interested in you." James raised an eyebrow. "Sorry."

"Oh." Peter frowned, and turned to walk away.

SWEET HOLY HALLELUJAH! A LINEBREAK!

"Mr. Mitchell!" The principal called, walking through a pair of big doors inside the auditorium, and directing to the stage, "Come here for a second please."

"Hello, Headmaster." Logan smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"We've been delaying the musical a lot." The principal said, "Now that you're back I would like you to at least show me some progress."

"Well, I do have a song." Logan blushed.

"Good." the Principal smiled, "I would love to hear it."

They walked over to the Piano that was sitting in front of the stage, and the Principal hushed the talking students so that he could hear the song. Carlos watched carefully as Logan placed his fingers on the keys, and began playing a beautiful melody and, when Logan opened his mouth to sing, Carlos found he was captivated.

Logan took a deep breath and began singing,

_All these tables are overturned  
>It's the same old fight again because we never learn<em>

_I pull to hard so you pull away_

_I just wanted to get back to yesterday_

_So, here we are, like we're on a stage_

_We act out these scenes and we pretend we're okay_

_You don't belong with me and I know_

_I don't want to hold you too tight_

_but I don't want to let you go._

_And these roles are ours, the stories the same_

_I smile to hide my brokenness and pain_

_But let's set these tables back, and make everything right_

_Open up to me again and I'll wipe my eyes_

_Another day will come, and we'll be okay_

_I don't want to lose you_

_That's all I can say_

_You hate this side of me_

_I hate this side of you_

_Let's put these scripts down_

_and try to get through_

And with that, Logan pressed the final keys on the piano before everything went silent for a second. Then, some faint clapping was heard.

"Great job." The principal said, "I liked it. And we have to get moving with the rest."

"Thank you." Logan gave a light bow.

The Principal turned around, and as he began walking away, the silhouette of someone started to appear walking slowly towards Logan. He realized it was his short latino friend and was instantly nervous as he approached with a lost look, as if not conscious of his movement.

"Carlos?" Logan gave him a confused look.

"W-What?" Carlos shook his head, "Oh, hey."

"Can I help you?" Logan asked.

"Uh, well..." Carlos shyly lowered his head, "Great so-"

"Hey Logan!" Someone interrupted Carlos, walking over to them. "Great song, bud!"

"Thanks, Pete." Logan faintly smiled.

"Pete?" Carlos attention was suddenly drawn, "As in Peter?"

"Yeah, that's me." Peter answered, "Why? Who are you, by the way."

"Not important." Carlos narrowed his eyes.

"Carlos, be polite." Logan said.

"Wait, Carlos?" Peter eyed Logan, and then turned his gaze to the annoyed latino. "Oh..."

"Yes, I'm Carlos." Carlos faked a smile, that came off as very rude, "You must be Logan's boyfriend."

"No, no no." Peter quickly said, "We are just friends. For real."

"Right." Carlos rolled his eyes, "Well it isn't like I even care at all. You two can go fuck each other for all I care. Have a great life."

"Hey!" Logan interjected, in an exclaim. "That's not nice Carlos! Apologize."

Carlos turned to Logan, and narrowed his dark eyes before speaking in a low dangerous tone, "Fuck you."

Said that, and leaving both Logan and peter in shock, Carlos turned around and began walking away in an alarming pace.

"Okay, that was rude." Peter said, turning to see Logan, "You okay?"

"I guess." Logan sighed, his eyes watering a little. "He has never been like that before."

"Well, I don't know him." Peter said, "But I'm not liking him very much."

"He is usually really swe-" Logan was cut off by the sound of James' voice.

"Logan!" James called, "Come here, I need to talk to you!"

"Now what?" Logan groaned.

"Be nice." Peter slapped Logan's chest with a scowl in his face and then turned it into a smile upon James.

Logan left Peter, and walked over to James, expecting a lecture on hurting Carlos with Peter.

"That was a great song." James smiled, "Anyways, my mom bought a new house and said I can have friends over tonight. Want to come?"

"Sure." Logan shrugged, "I need to distract myself. Who's coming?"

"I just want it to be me, and a couple friends." James replied, "It's nothing major."

"Alright." Logan nodded, "I will be there."

"Great." James smiled, "I'll see you tonight."

IT'S MY IDEA OR THERE ARE A LOT OF LINEBREAKS HERE?

"You ready?" James asked, staring at Carlos who was just exiting his house.

"Yeah." Carlos said, holding a backpack with some clothes, "I can change at your house, right?"

"No problem." James smiled, "Let's go."

"So, you know that Peter guy?" Carlos asked, as they started walking.

"Oh, yeah." James shrugged, "I didn't pay too much attention to him. But I think he was hitting on me."

"He would!" Carlos growled, "Dating Logan AND hitting on you! How gross!"

"I'm not sure he's dating Logan after all." James said.

"What!" Carlos choked on his own breath, "Are you sure?"

"Well, well." James chuckled, "Little Carlitos is jealous."

"I am not." Carlos lied, "I just...oh screw it. I am jealous! I don't know why but the thought of Peter and Logan makes me so mad I want to scream!"

"Are you sure it has nothing to be with you liking Logan?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Liking Logan?" Carlos looked confused, "I...I don't know."

"I will take that as a yes." James laughed, "So why is it so difficult to accept?"

"I have always been taught that it isn't okay." Carlos frowned, "When you suggested that I like Logan, it made me push him away but the truth is...I think I am in love with him."

"Bingo!" James exclaimed, "Finally some progress. Though I knew it since the day I met you two."

"What am I going to do?" Carlos sighed, "This could be really bad."

"Whatever for?" James inquired, "Seriously dude, I still don't get what's the problem."

"It just isn't okay!" Carlos exclaimed, "I can't love him."

"Why it isn't okay?" James said, "You love him, it's not your fault. You can't control who you fall in love with. Either if it's a girl or a boy."

"What should I do?" Carlos asked him.

"This might sound cheesy but," James began. "Just listen to your heart."

"My heart is telling me to run to him and throw my arms around him." Carlos smiled, "My heart is telling me that I can't be without him for another day."

"Then, today you're gonna tell him that." James smiled, "And oh boy, I just wanna see Logan's face when he squeals at you."

"You think he is going to squeal." Carlos deadpanned, "Oh gosh, do you think we could have the chat in private?"

"I will take care of Kendall while you two talk." James chuckled, "I think a private _chat_ would be interesting for me too."

"I don't even want to know." Carlos smirked, "But whatever happens, I think we will all be very happy by the end of the night."

"Very happy indeed." James laughed finishing the conversation as they arrived at James' big new house.

Carlos was in awe when he saw the building that James was now living in. It was five stories tall, white limestone, and very elegant. Even James, who had come from the Standford Manor, was amazed by the elegance of the new place. They walked to the black, wrought iron door and opened in. The entrance was even more grand and elegant than the outside. The floors were black marble, and the brown paneled walls were trimmed in gold.

"This is your house?" Carlos was amazed.

"My mom has amazing taste." James smiled as he lead Carlos up the staircase to his bedroom.

The bedroom that Brooke had given James was enormous, and really more than even five people would need. It took up an entire floor, and James had his own bathroom. When Carlos and James reached James' bedroom, Carlos would utterly speechless. It was nearly the size of his house. All of James' favorite things had already been set up by the movers; a large tv, game systems, and a dvd player with an endless supply of movies.

"Wow. I think I reached heaven prematurely." Carlos was astounded, "Who else is coming besides Kendall and Logan?"

"It's just us." James smiled, "I didn't want too many people."

"Well, here there's surely enough space for us." Carlos laughed, "It's so huge!"

"Thanks!" James grinned, "My bed was custom made. It's bigger than a King sized bed and can fit 10 people!"

"So we are all going to sleep there?" Carlo asked, "Because I don't wanna be near you and Kendall during the night. Who knows what would you two do."

"Yeah." James agreed, "He probably won't be able to walk for awhile."

"James!" Carlos eyes grew wide.

"Calm down! I'm just kidding." James bursted in laughter, "Anyways, my bedroom has two areas with beds. You and Logan can have the other one. In fact, maybe we should make it all romantic for you two."

"Romantic?" Carlos blushed, "I don't know."

"Come on!" James pleaded, "It's such a sweet story. Logan was so distraught by your rejection that he doesn't want to live, but the whole time you did love him and now you're finally together! You need flowers, and candles, and music! Oh, I love it!"

"This sounds like a cheesy love movie for chicks." Carlos laughed, slapping his forehead.

"Stop being difficult." James scolded, "It's romantic, and sweet and it makes me smile!"

"Fine!" Carlos cried, "But, I still don't know what will I say to Logan. I was so harsh to him."

"Tell him that you were scared," James began, his eyes misting, "Tell him that you have loved him all along and you are sorry and that nothing would make you happier than the two of you finally being together."

"Wow, that's great." Carlos smiled, "Alright. Thanks."

"But you have to pull him aside randomly!" James suggested, "Make it a huge surprise!"

"I don't even know if he wants to get close to me." Carlos rubbed the back of his neck.

"Trust me," James smiled, "He wants nothing more."

"I hope so." Carlos smiled sincerely.

"We need to get ready for the others." James pointed out, "Come check out this shower, it's ridiculous."

Together they walked into James' bathroom, and once again Carlos was speechless. Fifteen people could have easily fit in the glass enclosure of James' shower, and the walls were lined with body sprays. Carlos found it to be the epitome of luxury. It was very James Diamond.

"That is insane." Carlos gaped.

"I know." James replied, "Want to use it?"

"You could shower an elephant here!" Carlos laughed, "Remind me where does your mom work?"

"She has her own business." James said back, "It's like...a huge cosmetics company. Come on! Let's try it out!"

"You mean now?" Carlos said, "Okay, sure. Who goes first? I guess you should since it's your room."

James grinned, and peeled off his shirt, "That wasn't what I meant."

"Then what was it." Carlos was trying to ignore James' insinuation.

"Take a shower with me." James said plainly.

"What?" Carlos choked, "Seriously?"

"Yup!" James smiled, removing his pants and standing in just his boxers, "It will be fun!"

"Wait, James!" Carlos covered his eyes. "I don't know. I've never seen another guy naked, let alone showering with one."

"Stop being a little wimp." James rolled his eyes playfully, "I'm not trying to get you in bed."

"That would earn you a good punch." Carlos chuckled, "But I'm still not sure, and I'm shy."

"That's evident." James grinned, "Whatever, I don't care enough to argue it."

"Oh yeah?" Carlos raised an eyebrow playfully. "And what will you do then?"

"Go on with my life?" James shrugged his shoulders.

"You're kind of bitchy sometimes." Carlos laughed, "Fine, sexy boy. But don't touch me, or stare at me too much. The least thing we would want is you getting a boner."

"Well maybe I changed my mind." James gave Carlos a dramatic look.

"Why?" Carlos said, "Worried that I'm too hot for you to resist?"

James gave him a strange look, and then moved so that he was only inches away from Carlos, "You are too hot for me? Think again."

"Whatever. Give me some space." Carlos chuckled.

"What's wrong?" James asked in a low voice, "Am I too hot for you?"

"Shut up." Carlos said, "I only think Logan is hot, and yeah, I said it."

"Of course." James smirked, "Well, at least you can finally admit it. Now, go entertain yourself with my wealth while I take a shower."

"Sure." Carlos laughed, "I've been targeting those video games since we arrived."

"Of course you have." James grinned, "Now, go! I'm about to remove my boxers."

"That's enough for kicking me out of the house." Carlos joked, "But I will just move across the room."

James responded by removing his boxers and giving Carlos a pointed look.

"And that's something I shouldn't see." Carlos looked away before anything could get in sight.

"You're the one who is still here." James said as he stepped into his massive shower and turned the water on.

"Alright, have fun in the shower." Carlos began walking to the other side of the room. "But not that much fun!"

"_No promises_." James said in a singing voice.

"And that's why we shouldn't shower together" Carlos slapped his head.

James showered quickly, and then joined Carlos in his bedroom where they played video games until James got a text from Logan, telling him that he was on his way to James' house.

"Logan is coming?" Carlos said, "I haven't showered yet!"

"Who's fault is that." James grinned, "Just go, and hurry. I'm sure you have plenty of time."

Carlos ran inside the massive bathroom and quickly took off his clothes. He stepped inside the shower and turned on the many body sprays and overhead shower. The water started pouring, soaking his tanned body entirely. He took a look at all the shower stuff in there and was shocked to see so many. He decided to just use shower gel and shampoo since he had to hurry or Logan would catch him wet and half naked.

"Okay, I'm done." Carlos said, walking wet with just a towel covering tightly his lower body. "I hope I didn't take too lo-"

Carlos froze when someone he didn't expect was in front of him, instead of James.

"Hello, Carlos." Logan narrowed his eyes, and gave him a dark smile.

"H-hey." Carlos blushed deeply, feeling shy.

Logan, still angry from their previous encounter, said nothing and walked over to one of the couches in James' room and sat with his arms folded. Carlos sighed, and decided that it was better for him to dress up quickly before talking to Logan so he took his clothes and ran to the bathroom again.

"Isn't Carlos out yet?" James asked, walking into the room with a bag of chips.

"Not quite." Logan said coldly, but smirked as he spoke.

"And later he tells me to behave in the shower." James laughed, jumping to the couch and stretching his legs.

"Hello?" a voice from out of the room called, "Is anyone here?"

"That must be Kendall." Logan coldly said, his voice sounding furious but calm.

"Over here!" James shouted hoping Kendall would find the room. "I won't get out of the couch."

Kendall's footsteps could be heard in the silence for a few minutes, since James' bedroom was up three flights of steps. Just as Kendall was entering the room, his jaw dropping to the floor, Carlos was exiting the bathroom, now fully dressed.

"Hey!" Carlos waved at him, "I know, I was just like that."

"This place is insane." Kendall gaped, "This whole area is your bedroom? This is like...five bedrooms."

"You two!" James called, "Come here!"

"Sure." the two said simultaneously, walking toward James.

"What's up?" Kendall said simply.

"We're going to have an awesome night." James winked, "That's what's up."

"Yeah." Kendall smiled sadly, "It's going to be awesome.

"Just a freaking blast." Logan sneered and everyone gave him a weird look.

"You okay, dude?" James asked, shoving some chips in his mouth.

"Of course." Logan forced a dramatic smile, and then looked at Carlos, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Carlos knew what he meant and lowered his gaze, feeling something hurt in his chest.

"Alright!" James said suddenly, "That is enough!"

"Logan." Carlos whispered, "I want to talk to you alone."

"Uh, Kendall, come with me." James rose from the couch and dragged Kendall away leaving Carlos and Logan private space to talk.

"Well?" Logan folded his arms.

"I know you're really mad at me." Carlos frowned, "I was horrible this afternoon."

"You don't say." Logan droned, "But as you said, _fuck you_."

"You should have known I didn't mean it." Carlos felt tears coming to his eyes, "I would never say something like that to you, and mean it. You're my best friend."

"Then why did you treat me like that?" Logan inquired, "Why did you act as if you hated me or not cared about me?"

"This may not make sense," Carlos began, "but it's because I care about you that I acted that way. It's because...never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Well, it matters for me." Logan said, "Because for a long time you've ignored me and treated me like shit. I even almost died for your fault and even then, you seemed to not care and hate me more!"

Carlos started breathing very heavily, as though Logan's words had actual weight and were settling upon him, "Logie."

"How can you call me like that." Logan narrowed his eyes.

"I have been unforgiveably horrible to you." Carlos forced his tears back, "I have ignored you, pushed you to the edge of suicide, and still acted coldly. I had wanted to say so many things to you tonight, but now I see that it wouldn't matter anyways."

"The sad part is that I haven't heard you say sorry not even once." Logan's face turned sad.

"Sorry seems like such a small word compared to how I feel." Carlos sighed, "I feel..whats the word...remorse. I feel remorse for how I have acted."

"Why did you act that way then?" Logan asked pleadingly.

"I was afraid." Carlos admitted, "I was afraid of the truth about myself, and what it meant for my life."

"You could've just talked to me." Logan sighed.

"I didn't trust myself." Carlos could feel the tears threatening to leak from his eyes as his guilt increased.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, confused.

"I mean," Carlos took a deep breath, "I don't know if I could have controlled myself, but now i realize that I don't want to."

"Well, can you just explain me everything now?" Logan locked eyes with him.

"Logan." Carlos could no longer hold back, and he began crying, "Logan Mitchell, I love you. I have loved you all along. I only acted coldly to hide it, but I don't want to and I can't anymore. You have my heart, and you always will."

"Was it so hard?" Logan smiled, opening his arms and rushing to embrace Carlos.

"I love you so much." Carlos relaxed in Logan's arms, "I should have just been open a long time ago."

"That bastard!" Both Logan and Carlos were startled by James' sudden outburst.

"James?" Logan called.

"James, please!" Kendall chased after James, sobbing, as James ran from his second bedroom and into the main bedroom.

"I'll fucking kill him!" James screamed as he ran from his room.

"We have to go after them!" Carlos' eyes were wild and terrified. They did as they said, and sprinted behind Kendall and James out of the room and followed them downstairs as James rushed furiously to the front door and the rest chased him. Kendall kept calling for him desperately crying but James just ignored him and kept cursing some unknown person as they finally exited the house. James ran to the side of the house, with the rest of the boys chasing after him.

"James, no!" Logan cried as he saw James getting into a black car, "You don't have your license!"

"James, you have to calm down!" Kendall sobbed, "It's okay, please!"

"What's going on?" Carlos demanded.

James was seething as he turned the car on. With no other options, Kendall got into the passenger side, and Carlos and Logan climbed into the back. James sped off without any words, just a furious look on his face.

"James!" Logan shouted, "Slow down!"

"What are you doing?" Carlos said, "What's going on?"

"Please don't do it." Kendall begged, sobbing hard. "You will just make it worse!"

"I will kill him." James growled.

"James, you have to slow down!" Logan pleaded, "Seriously, stop the car or we're all going to get hurt!"

"Maybe you should listen to him." Carlos added, "I'm getting kind of worried."

"James, please." Kendall spoke up, "You really should slow down."

"I have to stop him." James cried, "I have to stop him from doing it again."

The car made a sharp turn into Wayfair Lane, with speed never decreasing. Kendall looked over at the Speedometer, James was hovering between 80 and 90 miles per hour. The Lane wasn't that long, and Kendall began to worry as James increased pressure on the gas pedal. Logan was in the back seat, shaking frantically as Carlos prayed that God would stop James. Everyone in the car, except James, knew this was going to end badly.

"James, look out!" Logan shouted but it was too late.

The tires screeched, glass could be heard popping and shattering, the sound of metal crunching echoed throughout the entire neighborhood. In the car, two boys had been knocked unconscious, one boy wasn't breathing, and the other had been thrown from the car. In the street lay two bodies, one had been hit by the car and the other had been thrown from it. Just as Logan had predicted, someone had gotten hurt.

-END OF STORY-

Wow, we've been updating a lot recently. We hope our readers like that. Anyways, this is the end of The Rush...

PD: Sequel coming

REVIEW!


End file.
